


Ianto's Ghosts

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [22]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Pregnancy, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 31,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So Chrys is preggers, the baby boys are now toddlers and as Ianto reflects on his lfe he remembers those who are no longer by his side. Of course, Jack is there and he more than fills any void for our lovely Mayor but still...this serial killer did scar the poor sweetling and you know I am not fnished. Not by a long shot and I have pretty good aim. Love Crumbly, no flamersxxxxx





	1. Chapter 1

"Ianto?" John called as he entered, looking for his friend.

"Up here" Ianto called back, looking down with a soft smile, "Hey."

"Jack will skin you alive if he catches you up there!" John scolded as he rushed forward to look up at the man standing on the ladder pinning up the banner for the baby shower.

Ianto laughed as he finished and turned on the step, throwing out his arms and letting himself fall into John's, both men taking a moment to squeeze before relaxing and Ianto turned to look up at it critically, "It is straight right?"

"Ianto, you know it's prefect but not much is straight in this house" John said softly, getting the laugh he expected.

"How is Chrys, has she smelt it out yet?" Ianto asked.

"Nope" John said in a matter of fact way, "She doesn't expect one so doesn't think one is happening behind her back, that's for sure."

Ianto laughed softly, rubbing his face, "We still don't know the sex, would make it so much more fun but really I understand the not wanting to know this time. I mean, you have one of each."

John nodded, "Just healthy, wonderfully healthy. Shit, almost forgot, the scan is on Friday and she wanted me to ask if you would come with us. Apparently you were there with Babs and you were with Monkey for the big one. She is nervous."

"Well that test is scary" Ianto agreed, "Rhiannon was so calm and sure, not that it matters. If it does come back you know it won't matter right? I mean, would having a Ton be so bad?"

"No" John said happily, "Not bad at all. You will be there?"

"Of course" Ianto laughed softly, "You think I would miss the chance of gushing at a blob on the black and white screen? Really? John, you wound me."

John laughed and helped Ianto with the rest of the decorations, the baby shower happening that afternoon.

Chrystal was going to have a cow.

Well, a baby but you know what I mean.


	2. there he goes

Please bring a book, that shouldn't be hard.

Bring a good book instead of a card.

Whether Cat in the Hat or Winnie the Pooh.

You can sign the inside especially from you.

Your book will be cherished, old or new.

Plese don't be obliged, we leave it up to you.

Ianto looked a the card one more time and smiled as he placed it next to the basket that sat by the door. It was an enlarged version of the one that went with the invitations and he knew several people had asked for guidance in the right sort of book so the new arrival would not upet Monkey by being found with one of his old ones. Seems Monkey Man had a thing about sharing ya know.

Another basket had nappies sitting next to it along with marker pens. The idea was for people to write notes, advice or good wishes on them and placed theim in the basket so for the first few month sof life Chrys would get a little lift every time she changed her baby's bum.

The blind nappy table was going to be a hit, the three naked dolls waiting for their nappies as blindfolded women tried to get it right and he knew they would eventually goad him to put them to shame. He made a mental note to thank the girls from the school who had loaned them to him.

Over in the corner the blocks were waiting for the children who would be there, colouring pens and such so the plain blocks would be decorated and then placed in a basket for the baby room, little moments of love for the baby to teethe on.

Gods, he wondered if he had thought of enough.

John loked around and couldn't believe it, Ianto was so excited about this. He really needed a hobby, you would think being Mayor was enough but clearly Imp was getting too big for long meaningful staring at.

John couldn't wait to watch Ianto mould their new arrival into another perfect little monster.

Christ he loved this life.


	3. 2 is better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.cc/image/o79v7vs4f/)

3

"Two cakes?" Millie asked with surprise as she peered at the table, the two cakes sitting silently waiting.

"Ton caught me ordering the cake and the little shit stood there with two fingers waving in my face until I asked for a second one for them" Ianto rolled his eyes, "Even yelled at the phone that it had to be Monkey friendly because it was to celebrate his new baby."

"Well, they both look lovely but it does seem like he got the better cake" she giggled.

"Well, Ton is a spoilt little bugger who keeps them in business" Ianto muttered with a frown, "I remember making cakes myself when I had the time and now think he would find them inferior."

They stood and looked a the baby cake, rolled in sprinkles so it looked like a little celebration, then Ton's cake that was a safari cake with leopard print icing and little African animals on it, the zebra sitting like a little dog.

"Spoilt" Ianto relented with mirth, "He had to start another Cake book."

Millie laughed as she spied the trophies waiting on the bench for the winners of the baby shower games, the three babybottles were great, one spray painted gold, one bronze and another silver.

"Jack came up with those" Ianto said proudly, "Clever clogs."

"What are these? Mice?" Millie picked up a bean bag with a tail and Ianto started to laugh as he tried to explain what John's idea had been, pointing at the basket.

"Sperm" he finally choked out, "You have to get the sperm in the egg."

Millie blinked and then roared with mirth at the idea, seeing it was totally something the lewd arsehole would come up with as an appropriate game for his baby's party.

"What a shit" she huffed.

"No, that's another party altogether" Ianto replied dryly, rendering her to laughter again.

"Right, come on lets all get ready John is bringing her over and I will be the one to burst if we aren't ready!" Ianto flapped his hands and those already there laughed as they all agreed amongst themselves that he looked so young and sweet gushing all over the place.

They waited for the star....and her little sparkle.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/c6of6un73/)


	4. title has responsabilities

Crystal was beside herself as she opened the gifts, laughing at the little onesies and each time someone's gift contained a blue gift they all had to drink a grape juice shot. A pink gift and they had to eat something.

Ianto was making sure they all paid for being gender specific and they all revelled in his fake annoyance as he scolded them all for being so rude as to want a certain sex.

Of course he then offered one of his gifts and they all howled with mirth as Chrys opened it to find a tiny tiara inside, Ianto again scolding them as he said a little boy is just as able to rock bling like that. He finally laughed and offered another gift, Chrys now screaming with glee as she found tickets inside for a night out in London. A stage play, a meal and an overnight stay at the Merriot.

Of course no one mentioned the fact there was also a voucher from Ianto promising to 'keep' the baby for them while they enjoyed it.

Chrys thanked them all, her tears accepted as hormonal and then the games really began as Ton entered wearing a nappy of his own. Well, it was not his as it was a tad small so Imp and Monkey pointed and hooted with glee as they recognised a Bather Nappy from the cruise.

Ton even found a Binky and was stomping around demanding he get the cuddles so he could 'test' them for their ability to love his new 'nephew or neice'.

"Not cousin love?" Chrys asked with mirth.

"Nah. I'm too old to be a cousin now. I think I am ready to be an Uncle so...yeah. I'm gonna be the Uncle Toninator."

Everyone Awwwwwwed as Ianto left the room in order to laugh uncontrollably in the kitchen where they wouldn't all see him have to sit and hold himself as he did so.

"But you already are an uncle" Babs bristled, "Or are my Bert and Sheila not good enough for you?"

Heads swivelled like it was a tennis match as the two argued about what makes family ...well...family.

"Look, I have never NEVER heard you refer to Badger as your nephew, you never even remember him on his birthday and let's not even go near last Christmas. You didn't get him a single gift, what sort of Aunt are you?"

Babs could only gape as everyone laughed.

Ton had made his point.


	5. scan and reveal

The scan was in progress and the doctor hummed softly as he manoeuvred the wand, Ianto's eyes drinking in the splotches John could not even begin to decipher.

"The Rorschach test, right?" he asked the room, "You guys are testing if I am insane or not with this ruse of a baby."

Ianto snorted and leaned in, his smile fading as he made a small noise and the doctor made one back, the wand freezing at the spot.

"What, it is OK" Chrys asked as she watched Ianto's face go bland. Secretive. Hidden.

"OK" the doctor said softly, "All looks fine, healthy and in good order."

Ianto patted the doctor's shoulder and they had some sort of silent conversation then the doctor rose and left the room. Chrys stared at Ianto as John started to wipe her little bump.

"Ianto?"

"There....are two in there" he finally said, "Two heart beats. The first one was hidden by the second, they are almost in sync but now they are big enough to see the two separate little bodies."

"Twins" John said with wonder, "All this time I've made fun of Connor and I might have twins too?"

"Oh my god and me kidding at the shower that I might need an extra baby for all the stuff?" Chrys giggled softly, "You're not kidding?"

"No" Ianto said softly, "Definitely two."

"But...why wasn't it found until now? Shit, we are half way through the pregnancy and they only just find it? Really?" John huffed.

"Like I said, one was behind the other, not as uncommon as you think, one tucked away out of sight. Twins means they mimic one another. I am a twin ya know" Ianto said as he sat.

"I know" John said as he rubbed his face, "We all know your other bit."

"No" Ianto replied, "Really. I am a twin. My twin brother died. I was the hidden one so when they realised he had died they had mum brought on early to expel the baby. I was a bit of a surprise."

"Oh my god, really?" Chris gaped, "You never told us that."

"I don't really talk about it, feels weird. Even in birth it seems like I was taking someone else's spot" Ianto sighed, "Maybe that's why all my life I've felt out of place. It was his. He died. I am like.....the booby prize or something."

"Don't be thick" John snorted, "You are a boob, not a booby. No, I always see you as my reward for not fucking up too much. I still got you as my friend."

Ianto smiled as Chrys let it sink in.

Two.


	6. expansion

"You can do it right?" she asked as she watched Ianto slowly pivot in the nursery, his brain now engaging from the revelation that two would now share this space and he nodded as he turned to face Chrys.

"Yeah, we can easily make this work after all they will want to stay together in the beginning" he explained.

Ton had been the hard one to talk to, not understanding the two for one deal at all, asking if they got to keep one. Ianto had found it sweet as he had calmly told John and Chrys that they didn't need two ya know. Imp agreed, after all it was hard work looking after Warren and he didn't think he could do that with two, the times he watched Money's robot for him while he was in the other room a bit boring really. Babysitting sucked.

Babs was OK with it, Prim and Ifan making her a dab hand at dealing with two versions of demon at once, happy to tell her parentals that. Jack had laughed Ianto had scolded while John had agreed. Chrys was still in shock, her hand constantly stroking the bump with wonder.

Two.

How exciting. Best friends that would do everything tighter, take on the word with a wing man matching. How lovely. Chrys had always wanted a sibling, had hated being an only child and knew this would never be something to worry about again. Monkey had shown her she could be a mother, older and more capable than when poor little Noah was born. She still thought of her first baby as Noah. Babs was not hers. She was Ianto's heart body and soul. They all knew that but Noah had been hers. Hers and she had failed him.

Two.

She could do it, right?

Not too hard?

Ianto was there, she knew he would be there all the way with his infectious excitement and positivity.

Ton lamented the fact they should have known for the shower so they could have had a cake each, his hands rubbing as he got a furtive look and Jack was the first to cave to his Best Boy as he asked Ianto if they might have a little party that was just family to make sure the twins didn't think it wasn't appreciated? Two cakes? Love? Tiger? Yeah?

Ton gave Ianto that superior look he gets when he knows he has won, then walked over to check the cake website to see what the store was offering lately. Apparently the safari cake had gone down well and the baby one had been OK, if a little boring.

Ianto turned to Chrys who shrugged.

Cake was cake in any setting I guess.


	7. Daddy dear?

"But it's the best option" Babs was arguing, her feet swinging as Bethy sighed and looked at the papers in her hand again. The papers Carl had looked over for her, the papers they had hid from Ianto but knew they had to discuss sooner rather than later.

"Well, let's get it over with" she finally sighed, giving in to Babs like she always had even as babies.

Babs snatched up the contract and rushed over to where Jack was sitting aimlessly polishing a brass ball that would sit on the carriage he was currently doing up for Christmas and the parade. Bethy froze and then gave a snort "Coward."

"Daddy?" Babs sat and looked at him with wide eyes, "The Dawson House has been empty forever."

Jack looked over at the house that was only a house from their own, Carl and Jarred the piggy in the middle as it were. The Dawson house had been empty since the Great Flood as Babs insisted on calling that Christmas and she was now inching closer to him, "Daddy Bum, it's empty and they have been trying to sell it forever right?"

Jack stopped polishing and looked around for Ianto, "Where's your Tad?"

"Inside, Daddy listen!" she said as she now leaned into his lap and he started to get alarmed as he realised he was getting trapped into something by the minx of the family, "Daddy I need your guidance as head of the family."

Jack placed the ball aside, now beyond pleased that he had been chosen for a change and he looked at the papers she had in her hand, "Daddy it's for sale really cheap. If I got it and did it up for me and Bethy then I wouldn't be like moving away would it? We can cut through the back alley between the houses, still be home in time for dinner. Sort of like Fen's cabin? But bigger? Yeah?"

"Like a hippy commune" Bethy added, "Lots of houses but one central house where we all eat and socialise?"

Jack started at them as he tried to work out if he was being played.

"Think of it Daddy Jack, Walter could stay with his own room there and bring back a girl...or boy...without feeling embarrassed. We could all stay close. When Imp grows up he might have it as Babs and I might have moved into somewhere bigger with all our children." Bethy knew she had him as he looked at her with concentration, "Think about it. Ton will never move out or leave you. We never have to be far away. Ton might eventually be in Fen's cabin, Fen in another house here in the village with his own family. Like a hippie commune, yeah. Walter would want to stay too. We all go to the cabins, probably at least one more for all of us to fit. Taddy can be fragile and sit in his comfy chair surrounded by all the babies, lamenting one of us who cut our hair or forgot a warm hat."

Boom.

Jack smiled and looked at the papers again.


	8. peas and their pods

 

"No, it's too far" Ianto said stubbornly as he shelled the peas and Bethy looked at Babs with a sigh as she gave up but Babs was not ready to, not by a long shot.

"It's only a house away, just Jarred and Carl here.... Hey. It's a four bedroom house" she swung to look at Jarred who was going over Mayoral mail and he looked up with a hum of surprise.

"The firehouse is only two bedrooms, you have the kids in one together right?" she said with growing glee, "We can swap. You can have the Dawson House so the kids can have a room each, Bethy and I can live in the firehouse until we have a family by which time the kids will be grown and you and us will simply swap back right?"

"And if Carl doesn't want to be fire chief what happens then?" Ianto asked.

"Then they would need another house anyway, Gods Taddy they will never leave!" she said as she started to see her dream evaporating.

"Babe" Jack said softly, "If they swapped it would just be a garden gate between us, the same distance as Fen's cabin."

"Traitor" Ianto hissed theatrically, then flopped back with a howl of despair.

Babs knew in that moment that she had won and she resisted the urge to punch the air.

"Well it would be nice to give them a room each" Jarred finally said to Ianto, "Izzy is a real little girl now, she needs space for her dollies. Especially with a loving Uncle Walter buying her more blingy things all the time. He does spoil her."

"Because she reminds him of me" Babs said happily, "he told me she is a little Babbity. He will always look after her ya know."

"I love this place" Jarred sighed with contentment, nodding as he agreed to the idea. "Me and Carl were talking about looking into another place to rent or buy."

"So just buy it then she doesn't have to" Ianto quipped, then laughed as she glared at him. "Kidding, kidding. OK. You buy it and swap, then when Carl and Jarred are ready to move you can have it back. Good deal."

"The Mayor has approved the relocation of the firehouse then?" Jared asked and Ianto nodded.

Babs felt one air punch was warranted as she and Bethy ran to tell Bethy's parents what had just happened and Jack rubbed his hands together with a maniacal grin.

"Our plan to assimilate the world into the Harkness-Jones clan has begun. One house at a time, we will own them all. Seven houses to house the kingdom. One house to rule them all, yes my precious." He said in a silly voice and Ton froze as he reached across the table for a biscuit from the plate.

"Don't do that again" he said to his father slowly then walked out of the room shaking his head like he had just been insulted.

"He never gets my movie quotes" Jack pouted.

"Because they aren't" Ianto replied as he chose another pod, "You bastardize it so much he just thinks you are having a stroke or something."

"Ha bloody ha" Jack said, secretly pleased Ianto was OK with his decision.


	9. that second sight is a bitch

 

"Maybe I do want to know the sexes" Chrys said to Ianto as he measured the window for new curtains in the nursery, "I mean...what if they are not the same sex? Really, it makes sense to be prepared."

Ianto turned to face her and smiled softly, "It is your choice no matter how much we are dying to know. If you want to wait I can easily change things after the big day."

"I don't know" she huffed, "It was different when it was just one. Two seems...so much more. No, I want to know."

"OK" Ianto shrugged, "Next scan we will ask."

So, they sat while the doctor swished the wand around and declared the first one a little girl, John making a sound of rapture then they held their breath to see if the little one snuggled up high was as well, the doctor silently looking at the screen for some time.

Ianto changed position, unable to wait and he saw.

"Oh no" he sighed softly, his face dropping as he looked at the screen, "No. Reposition, it's ghosting again."

Chrys looked at John who shrugged and they waited for a second heartbeat, Ianto looking over at her silently to tell her what she somehow knew already. He had sort of warned her hadn't he, telling her of his own birth.

"So...it's dead?" she said more bravely than she felt.

"I'm sorry" the doctor said softly, "But they are not identical, do not share the same placenta. The remaining baby looks healthy, strong and we can have every faith she will not be impacted by her's sibling's demise. I am sorry. We are almost to 30 weeks, I think 40 is reaching for the stars so if we can just hold in there for another few weeks or so there is every chance an induced labour will bring us a healthy little girl. A New Year's gift."

"A boy" Ianto said softly, "He was a little boy."

"Why?" she asked, the doctor looking at her with a soft frown.

"We can't tell now, maybe when he is born we will see."

"Wait, you mean it stays in there?" John asked with horror, "It won't .. I mean..."

"No. There is no reason why it cannot remain with....sorry. He. No reason why he cannot have a little more time with his sister before she has to be separated from him. He will not go off, or go bad. It's not wrong got ask a question like that. Not wrong to wonder. He will simply stay there under Chrys' ribs by her heart and once the little girl is out we will deliver him."

Chrys was clutching at John as her eyes drank in Ianto's still figure. His tears were soothing as he showed her it was OK to grieve too.

Now she has to pray for her daughter.


	10. slap

 

They arrived home and Ianto wanted to stay, to comfort but she wanted space so he knelt by her chair and took her hand, "Anything you need?"

"My babies to get both born whole" she snorted, her anger flaring, "Look at you with your perfect children and your prefect life!"

"What?" Ianto blinked with confusion, "Chrys, I just want to help, I only ever want to help, I love you."

"Right, right" she snorted, "I have real problems. My baby is dead, how the hell do I so this?"

"With us by your side" Ianto said softly, "You have to weather the storm, the seas might be choppy but…"

"You know what? If you give me another fucking metaphor I will scream" she snarled, "You have no fucking idea how this feels. Your twin died and you didn't boo hoo. You never met him, never knew him. Didn't even know it had happened, much as this little girl will be. I know. I know. My flesh is torn. Mine!"

"Chrys…" Ianto reached for her and she swung, catching him on the shoulder and he stumbled back with a bark of shock, echoed by Imp as he stood in the doorway of the house with Monkey whose eyes had grown impossibly large on his wee face. They had escaped when they saw the SUV come home and Jack was looking for them in the garden with a look of confusion as he had been covering the roses and not paying attention.

"You are in shock and you are grieving" Ianto said slowly, "For that reason and that reason alone I will give you a pass on that but…you …"

Ianto turned and gathered his little boy up, "Come on boss, let's go home."

Imp watched over his Taddy's shoulder as Chrys brought her hand up to her mouth with open horror as she replayed what had just happened and Monkey looked between her and the retreating man, then hurried after him.

John passed them as he headed up the path with their groceries they had purchased before the scan, "Ianto?"

"She needs you not me" Ianto monotoned as he pushed past, followed by a wide eyed Monkey. John turned to watch Ianto walk far too fast over the field and he looked back at his house.

What had happened?

Whatever he had missed, he had some idea it was not good.


	11. touchy

 

"Sweetheart?" Jack knew something had happened, just not what and Ianto was remaining tight lipped about it as he stomped about the kitchen slamming things about.

"Can you get Ton to set the table please?" Ianto asked without turning around and Jack complied, their evening meal mostly in silence as Imp looked at his parentals while chewing, then he had to ask.

"Tadda? Why mama chrysie smack you?"

Ianto froze as Jack's glass slammed down and he calmly answered "Mama Chrys had some bad news and needs time to get over it."

"With smacks?"

Ianto sighed. This was not his place to say but his son needed an explanation and right now he felt it the right thing to do, "OK, you know how we found out Mama had two bubbas in there, not just one?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's just one again. The second one didn't really happen so well so it was taken back" Ianto said softly and Jack groaned as Ton hummed through his sandwich. "We are not to talk abut it, it's a secret for now as she wants time to be sad."

"Who knows?" Jack asked.

"Them. Us." Ianto shrugged, "I've not told the other kids, I don't know if I should or if it's up to Chrys to announce when she's ready or what. I don't know if there is a protocol for this."

"And the smack?"

"She was in shock, upset and I tried to comfort her" Ianto shrugged, "She took it as me trying to somehow take the pain as mine. She resented my regret."

Jack forced himself to remain calm and seated as he raged internally, Ianto's slumped shoulders and soft voice giving away the hurt he was in but he knew Ianto would resent interference here so he took a deep breath, "If she ever touches you again I will smack her back."

"It's OK, I wasn't hurt."

"Yes you were."

Ianto smiled as he leaned over and kissed his lovely Cariad, so touched at the pout and blazing eyes that showed his desire to smack her now but was resisting. So handsome.

"How about you and I snuggle and you can kiss it better" Ianto whispered, Jack grinning as Ton slid from the table and placed his dishes in the dishwasher before coming back for a goodnight kiss. Ton wandered off to watch a move in bed so Jack rose and took Imp through for a book while Ianto cleared things away. No, that is not sexist and Jack did not make Ianto the mother. Ianto is the mother hen. Do you have any idea the shit storm if Jack broke a cup or put the salt and pepper in the wrong spot? Really?

Nope, he learnt long ago that Ianto's kitchen was like hot lava.

Don't touch.


	12. dusty memories

Ton was with Jack and Imp was asleep in the SUV as Ianto ratted about in the storage unit.

"So, its Mayor Harkness-Jones again is it Doc?" a voice called out and Ianto grinned as he turned to look at the old man standing in the doorway of the unit.

"Yes Mister Wade, seems I am a glutton for punishment" Ianto agreed with the property manager.

"Well, I said that with the second child" he replied as Ianto laughed softly.

"Ah!" Ianto cried happily, pulling at the boxes and the man rushed to help, despite his advanced years he knew Ianto was not supposed to be doing that and the Captain would have his guts for garters if Ianto pulled a muscle.

"What the hell is in here, they look like they are ready to fall apart!"

"These are the old boxes from my old unit that I moved in here when I first moved in with Jack" Ianto said happily as he knelt and opened a few to peer inside, "Some of these are from my first Christmas with Walter's mother. I was thinking he might like to see some of his mama's things this year, sort some things to take to his new place."

"Ah, I heard the two biguns moved out" Mr Wade nodded, "The blonde is in the air force?"

"Yes, helicopters" Ianto agreed, "Walter has his first penthouse, I feel so weird visiting. I need to clean a lot of this shit out, funny the way you hold onto things, eh?"

"A lot of ghosts in here boy, be careful" the old man said softly, patting Ianto's shoulder as he remembered the tall black doe that had first accompanied Ianto when the Jones Unit was first rented out, her skin so pretty and smooth, Ebony to his Ivory and their love was so raw with the young man scolding her for moving boxes in her condition, his hands moving to caress and croon as her bump grew.

A lot of Ghosts at Christmas.


	13. Skyla

Walter was digging through a box with glee, holding up little hand made things we knew his mother's hands had created. Ton was more interested in the photo albums, excitedly pouring over the old photos of his Taddy as a young man and then he looked at the memory table and the photo of Mama Lisa as he realised he had new pictures of her in his hands.

"Tadda? Is this you getting married?" Ton asked and Walter gasped as he looked over and recognised the albums.

"You put them away, I never knew where they were" Walter said as he pulled some from the pile and Ianto smiled as he looked at the one Ton was looking through, then Ton turned the page and made a small noise of interest. Wedding pics.

Imp was looking in the box and he spied a little shoebox hidden under the tinsel and glass, carefully pulling it out and he gasped as he looked at the pretty little clothes just right for a doll and he rushed to his bedroom to try them on Warren, please to see they fitted.

Some were pink but to the wee Impy that didn't matter as they were so pretty and Warren looked so happy in them. Babs was a girly. He carefully placed his baby doll into the little pram one of the village children had given him and then proudly wheeled his baby out to show the family, his wee chest puffed out with pride looking so much like his Taddy.

"Oh Imp, what have you there?" Walter laughed as he watched the primping child push the wicker pram with exaggerated care and he looked in, his smile fading as he looked at what his baby brother had done and he glanced over at his Tad with open concern.

"Tad?" Walter said softly, "Um, Tad?"

Ianto looked over and made a small noise if interest, then he saw Imp gently lifting the doll to present him to Babs for attention, "Look, Warren is a pretty girl today. His name is Sky."

"Oh my goodness" she laughed "Warren, you look so pretty in pink, you make a wonderful girly baby, and Sky is a pretty name."

"Skyla" Ianto whispered, "Imp? Where did you get that little dress?"

"The box" he replied.

"You can't read, how did you know those clothes belonged to Skyla?" Ianto asked and others in the room looked around with confusion as Jack rose with open alarm.

"I don't read, look. This is a fluffy cloud dress." Imp argued, "Warren looks like a Sky!"

Ton had left the room and returned with the box and on the lid clearly written was SKYLA in black pen.

"Who is Skyla?" Babs asked as Walter grabbed for the box and cradled it to his chest.

He looked at his sister and her smile faded as she saw his face and he replied sadly "This is my big sister."


	14. Skyla's Ghost can be let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

"Skyla was my firstborn child" Ianto explained gently as Walter continued to covet the box, "She was the reason the Hallets finally had to accept me a Lisa's husband. She didn't survive. We…we lost her."

"Lost her?" Ton frowned, "How do you lose a baby?"

"She died" Ianto whispered to Ton, "She was pretty and perfect and not alive. The Gods changed their mind and wanted her back because she was so perfect. Not everything they make is meant for this place and they decided she was too perfect."

Walter opened the box and made a noise, "Tad! Photos? You never said you had photos in here!"

"You were too little and I didn't trust your fingers" Ianto snapped, "They are all I have of her, I was worried you would dirty them and then I put her away and…and…let her go."

Walter was looking at the photos, "Ahhhh, so little. Look, she has my mouth! Wow, Mama's ears too."

"I didn't know the Gods take babies back" Ton said to his Daddy, "They only take some?"

"Some they take that are too perfect, some perfect ones they let through like you" Jack replied lovingly cuddling his Best Boy, "Some perfect angels are allowed to stay for us to love. Taddy always loved Skyla, he just had to accept the Gods and their decisions. Like Bets and Heck and Herb and Myf. And Imp's Mamas. The Gods do things we don't understand but how can we? Only Gods know why."

"So…Imp is wrong to take her things!" Ton declared, "They are hers."

"No!" Ianto barked, "No. It is right. She would have given them to him, she would be about Fen's age or just a bit older and would have loved you all so much, her Mama's heart and my smothering ways. No. Ifan is right, Warren is so pretty in them."

Imp hummed happily as he hugged his baby then presented him to Taddy for a cuddle and Ianto looked at the little doll with sorrow, the proportions about right as he remembered her little hands and tiny wee toes he had kissed.

"Why isn't she on the table?" Ton asked and Walter stood, placing a picture from the pile against his Mother's frame. She was held in her mother's arms with her Taddy's hand gently helping to cradle her body.

The other picture of her draped in pink lace went into his wallet.

For his own memory table.

.

[](https://postimages.org/)

.

.

Remember the rose bush for his little one that was almost damaged when Gray's thank you pool was being constructed? Lisa was pregnant when they got married, their first child lost. Then came Walter. I know some of you remember but this Verse had covered many years now and some of you may have forgotten the storyline that far back. The very first instalment, chapter 29 Ianto first referred to the first child as a little girl who died.

And this is where we break for the Christmas Special … we will return after the small side story.


	15. Muffy's Ghost part  1

Imp was crying as he ran into the house and Ianto turned to catch the little boy as he threw himself at his Taddy and Ianto looked to the doorway where Ton was wiping his feet like a good boy while frowning at Imp's tracks across the lino.

"Imp, you should have wiped!" he scolded, then walked in and addressed Ianto, "Muffy got run over."

"Oh no!" Ianto gasped, carrying his bereaved child out to watch Jack gingerly scrapping cat and snow off the road into a box with a look of disgust. "Cariad?"

"Yeah, dead!"

"Shit" Ianto sighed, "I'll go tell her, better coming from me."

Jack nodded as he took the distraught child inside and Ianto went across the road and towards the door of old Mrs Evans, the grumpy old lady who yelled at the children. Except Ton who got invited to high tea as she found him interesting.

Ianto steeled himself and knocked.

The door swung open and the lady stood there with her usual scowl and a mouthful of hatred but saw who was on the doorstep and she immediately straightened and dropped her shoulders, "Oh Ianto dear. Sorry, thought it was Postman Pat."

"Now Karrie, you know the postman is called George" Ianto scolded as she snorted with glee at getting told off by the lovely man and Ianto sighed, "Karrie love, I am so sorry but Muffy just got bowled up by my place. I am so sorry."

"Don't be silly, look" she opened the door wider and he looked in to find the cat in question calmly licking a paw with the usual disinterest of a tiny god.

"Well I'll be damned, Jack said it was Muffy. Gods, and I'm the one wearing glasses, maybe he needs to wear his more often. Sorry dear, he was so clear."

"Never mind sweetheart" she smiled "Tell that boy of yours I have a new book on aphids."

"Aphids?"

"Yes, we had a long discussion on them and the holes in my plants. He was most interested" she said as she watched him carefully negotiate her path towards her gate.

"OK love, I will ask Jack to salt this path for you too. I would hate for you to break a hip…or me for that matter" Ianto grinned as he waved and wandered home to peer into the box.

"Is she OK?" Jack asked.

"Muffy was in there washing himself" Ianto said as he stared into the box, "Jack, this does look like Muffy."

"It is Muffy" Ton said with disinterest as he watered his pots of colour he hoped would wake up soon, "She has 'Other Muffy' in there."

"Other Muffy?" Jack blinked.

"Yeah" Yon nodded as he looked over at him, "She has two Muffy cats."

"Huh?"


	16. servicing

Ton got his album out of the neighbourhood animals and Jack stifled a snort of amusement at his son’s love of photos as Ton opened the book, then pointed.

  

“This is Muffy, see?” he said as he pointed to a picture of the cat sitting on her window.

  

“This is Other Muffy” he pointed to a different photo of the cat sitting on the doorstep watching his owner weed.  “See?”

  

“OK” Jack said softly as Ianto scrutinised the pictures.

  

“See?” Ton repeated, “Two”

  

Jack looked at Ianto who continued to look back and forth, then at back, “Ton, how long has she had two ginger toms?”

  

“About ahhhhh two years?  Three?” he surmised, “Other Muffy came after the floods I think.  They shared her.”

 

 Jack looked at Ianto who smiled and pointed to the photos, “Look Cariad, one had a white tip on his tail, the other doesn’t.  Like twins, she has been feeding and loving two, they tag teamed.  One off adventuring while the other sat by her fire.  She thinks she has a cuddly homebody when she actually had two cats.”

  

“So…that IS Muffy” Jack slumped, “Do we tell her?”

 

 

“Why?” Ton asked as he closed the album “Muffy is squished.  She is still happy if she doesn’t know.  Aunty Chrysie isn’t happy that she had two and now has one.  It didn’t help her did it?”

  

“Thank you Ton” Ianto said with a snort, “She is happy not knowing.”

  

“So what now?” Jack asked.

  

“Funeral” Imp said with wide eyes, “Can I perfonticate?”

  

“Huh?”

  

“Cariad, you know that gets my goat” Ianto whispered, “Stop sounding like a caveman.”

 

 “Huh?”

  

“You are doing it deliberately, aren’t you!” Ianto frowned, pushing at Jack’s shoulder as he grinned back.  “Do it again and I will pinch you so hard mister!”

  

“Right, the boys think a funeral is a good idea and I agree” Jack said as he addressed his frowning Welshman, “The flower bed down by Cabin 5?”

  

Ianto saw that this was going to be a thing so he nodded and watched Imp take off like a dog shot in the arse as Ton started looking for his camera while muttering.

  

“Ton, no photos of the dead kitty” Ianto said softly, “Not seemly.”

  

“No, no.  Ewwww” Ton shivered, “No, I want one of the outfit.”

  

“Outfit?” Ianto asked with surprise, looking to Jack who shrugged.

  

“Yeah, Imp said he was going to get changed to do the serving” Ton pointed after the little boy and Ianto frowned, then turned to Jack who was confused again.

  

“Service, he means Service.”

  

“Huh?  Ow!”


	17. circle of life

Imp returned from his room with his baby under his arm and a look of fierce doom. His little baby doll was dressed in Skyla's dress and Imp wore his bathrobe flapping open like some weird priest.

"Shit, it is a thing" Jack caught on and sighed as he saw an afternoon of sorrowful looks and mourning.

Imp chose the place for the hole, stood and watched the cat get placed in and then dropped a little handful of dirt as he said calmly, "Ashes to ashes and rust to rust."

Jack held a snort back as he resolved not to look at Ianto.

"You were a good fluffy who loved mousies and milks and hated rain" Imp said with a sigh, Ton agreeing with a sage nod of his head, "Bye-bye Muffy."

"Do we sing a song?" Ton asked and Imp nodded then burst into song as Jack's eyes widened and he looked at his shoes, Lion King's Circle of Life getting the treatment as Ton joined in and they both stood with a hand over their heart and roared to the heavens that it was the Circle of life.

Then Ton graciously said a pot of colour from the Bets Collection could sit here.

Ianto did the wake, the food traditional sausage rolls and sandwiches as Imp hummed and swung his feet, Ton sitting with an arm around him for comfort.

"That was lovely little man" Ton said with a sigh, "Muffy will be happy with that and the Pot of Colour will help us remember where he is so we don't dig him up when we have to do it again."

"I liked it" Imp agreed.

Ianto saw Mrs Evans three days later patting up a flier for her cat. He considered walking away but she saw him "Oh there you are dear. Muffy ran off last night like a naughty boy, not like him at all. He never leaves the house and I am so worried, if you see him will you let me know?"

"I will send him straight home with a flea in his ear" Ianto assured her and he went home to tell Jack who roared with mirth as he pointed at the kitchen window where Other Muffy was walking across the horse paddock.

"She will have to get used to just the one at now and she has to learn that they like to disappear sometimes" Jack sniggered.

"Imagine Ton knowing about there being two and not saying anything for all this time" Ianto said with wonder, "He really is a wonder isn't he?"

"He is perfect" Jack agreed with a gentle kiss.

Perfectly wonderful.


	18. Impy cuddles

Chrys entered and looked around, finding her son on the floor with Warren the doll in some deep philosophical conversation with it about the merits of socks.

"Harley? You ready to come home?" she asked and he looked up, then over to the corner of the room and she turned to find Ianto sitting there with Imp in his lap watching her, his glasses off and his demeanour one of exhaustion.

"You can remember your Bot tomorrow and maybe have a tea party" Ianto said softly and Harley smiled, rising to walk over to offer the doll to Imp who accepted it as he snuggled further into Ianto's chest. "Goodnight sweetheart."

Harley leaned in and got a kiss then headed over to put on his jacket like a good boy and Chrys looked around the room again, her eyes settling on the table. Skyla's photo now had a frame. She looked like she had always been there and Chrys felt a tug knowing she had underrated Ianto yet again. The pretty angel frame had been chosen with care and she was so pleased he had liked her gift enough to use it.

"Ianto, I want to say sorry again for…"

"Line. I put a line under that remember?" Ianto said a little louder than necessary, "Please do not mention it, especially in front of the audience. It happened, it is done. I forgave, let's just drop it."

"Right" she nodded, his annoyance thrumming now as his hand softly rubbed his little boy's back and she felt like an intruder, "Good boy, let's go home before Papa gets there and is all alone."

Imp let his hand splay over his father's chest and considered, then spoke once the door had closed, "Love you Tadda. Sorry Mama Chrysie has a bad juju."

Ianto sighed as he hugged his youngest gift, "Mama Chrys is sad and sometimes when you are sad it comes out like anger. She didn't mean it love. We all have brain farts."

"Still" Imp huffed "Nobody should hurt you. You are Taddy. You are important."

Ianto closed his eyes against silly tears as he held his child all the tighter, the love and delight filing him with warmth and energy again as he thanked the gods.

It was nice to feel important, even if he sometimes forgot his responsibilities to this hoard of maniacs.

Yeah.

Nice.

.

.

.

So let's remember Ton is 10 and a half, Impy is now 18 months old and very forward with the Jones genes firing there. Of all the children, this last one has the most 'Ianto' in his ways and with all the knowledge Ianto now has in raising healthy children, this wee fellow is getting the most extreme upbringing. A wee prodigy I think in the making. I have high hopes in this one. He and Ton are almost the same in mental wavelength right now and can commune easily.


	19. piano man

Jack could hear the piano and he smiled as he wandered up the path, Ianto obviously in fine form as the theme for Titanic rang out, all that was missing was Celine Dion's voice.

He opened the door and approached his husband then noted that he was sitting to one side, moving around to see Imp was seated primly beside him playing as well. Little fingers fought for dominance with the keys as Ianto gently kept time. Imp was playing the high notes.

Jack gaped as Ianto's' hands fell to his lap and Imp took over, the music now more ethereal without base behind it and Imps' face lit up as he began to freestyle, the song changing to something sweet and playful.

"Well done" Ianto said as the music died, "I liked the way you added the jingle from the radio in there, you like that one."

Imp hummed the dog food commercial happily, then played it again, his face serene as Jack fumbled for a chair. He had never seen this, why had he never seen this before?

"Hello Cariad" Ianto said without looking up from the music sheet he was scoring, "You're early. Imp doesn't like an audience. He thinks a piano is silly. Wants to play guitar like Walter but his arms are too little yet."

"Ukulele" Jack said inanely and Ianto spun to look at him with interest.

"Why Jack! What a great idea. I've not played one of those in years. Gods, he could learn to play on that, then get a little guitar in a couple of years. Well done!"

"A what?" Imp asked.

"You know, like in Fiji and Hawaii and stuff. Like little fiddles but they play them like guitars and sing songs" Jack mimed as Imp watched with interest then he leaned forward and addressed his father with that Jones demand in his voice.

"Show me, Google it Daddy!"

Jack rushed to comply and soon Imp was immersed in Island Music with his eyes bugging out of his head. Walter walked in and kissed his Tad who was still sitting at the piano, then he sat and started to play, Ianto joining in once more and Imp looked up to watch his brother and Tad show that the piano is not girly at all, not when Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody can sound so fantastically loud.

Cheering as the last notes echoed around the room and Ianto hugged Walt lovingly, kissing him as he revelled in his musical abilities being so openly passed on and Imp turned back to the soft touch.

"Daddy Bum? Can I had a baby guitar?" his eyes now puppy dog in appearance as Jack gushed happily.

"You can have whatever you want young prince" Jack replied, Walter starting to play once more and he sang as he leaned against his father.

Imp didn't know that the song written with a guitar as the theme song for the TV show could be played on a piano too and finally realised that he had been remiss in declaring a piano girly.

Not if Walter could play one.


	20. inclinded to madness too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.cc/image/50unipvv3/)

Monkey looked at it with open distrust "What dat?"

"That" Imp corrected Ianto style, "Is a Ukulele"

"What dat?"

"Monks. Please use real words" Imp replied haughtily, "We is not bubbas no more!"

"Is too"

They stared at one other then both sniggered, Imp holding up his prize, "It's a baby guitar. So I can play one and when I am big like Walt I will have a big real one."

"Ah."

"Want a go?"

"Nah, it's wot I would break I think" the Monkey Man admitted with rare grace, "You know I am bad at that."

"Well, can you cuddle Warren while I do pretending then?" Imp asked as Monkey dropped his robot to gather the doll up and sit, singing a nonsense song to it like he does his unborn sibling. Imp watched for a while then caught the song, plucking at the strings until he had a melody.

"Holy shit, is he free styling?" Walter's agent swung in his chair to gape at the little tots on the floor, Imp now gaining momentum.

"Jack got it for him this morning, it will be about a week before he can play it and read the music sheet" Ianto answered like they were discussing the weather not a small child not yet even two, "For now he is just getting the feel for the strings and the different keys. Walter played with him earlier so he can see finger placement and such. He's getting it. Tonight I will play my guitar with him and he will see another set of finger placements as I play more classical that Walt and his rock and roll."

"Holly shit" the agent breathed, "He's a bloody natural."

"Should hear him on the piano then" Jack snorted as he settled in the chair and opened he paper, "Him and Walter can be right demons, wonder they don't break a wire with the pounding."

"I'm waiting for one to get up and stomp on the keys" Ianto nodded, "I might have to start restricting piano time. Good thing you thought of this alternative. I love my Baby grand and was getting worried."

"Harley doesn't seem inclined" Jack said sadly, "Seems out of place."

"Well he is John's…wait. John has rhythm. Babs too. We could try some bongos, if he gets that maybe work up to drums?"

"Chrys will kill you" Jack laughed and Ianto shrugged, his mind already ticking over as he remembered Stephen's old set from school was in storage. Stephen's short lived quest to be a rock star had been an expensive exercise when he found that he was not musically inclined after all.

Ianto wondered how close to the front of the lock-up the kit was.

Bongos first.


	21. Time

Chrys was in labour, Ianto hesitating at the hospital as he looked to Jack and then followed him to the waiting room. Connor had been relieved that it was a midday delivery for a change, the children all awake and playing without any worries so he had waved the two men off without a second thought.

"You don't want to go in?" Jack asked and Ianto shook his head as he placed the little Moses basket on the chair next to him and sat, his hands clasped together. They waited.

John came out with a panicked look, "She's out, she's out. Yan, can you come on? They are gonna get him out next."

Ianto followed and stood back by the wall, waiting with a steely heart as the dead twin was gently removed and placed in a blanket, then he held out his arms, "Give him to me. I'll take care of him, get that little princess sorted."

Ianto accepted the bundle and moved to the other room where he undid the blanket and looked at the little body with sorrow, gently lifting it and placing it in the little bath a nurse had ready and she watched the man's hands gently clean and prepare the child with such an intimate love.

Jack had the Moses basket and he removed the little parcel in it, opening it to reveal a little outfit Mrs Evans had carefully knitted from a doll's pattern no doubt with Other Muffy watching on.

Ianto dressed the baby and accepted the ice packs from the nurse, packing them in the basket under a blanket and then he laid the baby in it, the little nightgown fanning out with its fine lace covering little feet so Ianto pulled it back so the feet would be visible.

He waited.

When the nurse came back he lifted the basket and followed her to the room where Chrys lay with her daughter in her arms, she thrust the baby at John struggling to sit up and she looked into the basket being placed on the chair by the bed.

"Prefect, he was perfect" Ianto whispered and she nodded. "It's up to you if you want an autopsy or not."

"No. No, we can't do that. He's too wee for someone to cut him like a piece of meat" John said with a shuddering breath, "Look at his little toes. He's tiny."

"And she is a good weight, lovely and strong. Well done" Ianto smiled as he checked the living one now, pretending not to notice Chrys as she reached out to stroke the cold feet and pull the little night gown down to cover them.

Good.

She would remember that in years to come, an act of love.

A motherly love.


	22. Imp needs clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.cc/image/yfsimtavj/)

They drove to the cemetery where Ianto moved quickly to the family plot, falling to his knees and pulling at a few weeds that had grown since his last visit, Gareth's plaque still well polished and the marble angel looking over the plaques seemed to look down on Ianto as if her arms were reaching out to comfort him.

Jack walked slowly, the flowers gathered from the back seat in his hands and he stopped on the way to place some on the grave of his daughter and wife, then as he moved on he paused again, kneeling to whisper a hello to Lisa and a rose was placed for her as Ianto looked up and smiled lovingly at his wonderful husband.

Jack came over and handed over the little yellow roses Ianto had chosen, watching as Ianto spoke softly to his twin and placed them in the vase. Jack moved to Skyla and placed the three little pink roses in the vase for her.

"Look out for him will you? He will need a welcoming hand Gareth me old mate" Ianto whispered, "I love you brother. I love you."

Ianto ran his fingertips over the words on the plaque then rose.

**Beloved co-pilot**

Said it all really and as Ianto turned to walk away the wind picked up for a moment, the leaves dancing around his feet like they were accompanying him over to his husband's waiting arms.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. I have you" Ianto smiled, "How could I possibly go wrong? Now, take me home and snuggle on the sofa, yeah?"

Jack led Ianto back to the SUV and watched him clamber in then drove them home to the waiting hands, voices and excitement.

"She's here?" Ton asked looking behind them like Chrys might be in there and Ianto laughed.

"In a few days, OK? Let Chrys have a rest. Tomorrow you can go meet your new cousin, OK?" Ianto promised, "Come on now. Come behave and Daddy might let you see the covert pics he took with his phone while everyone was gushing."

"What's her name?" Imp asked politely as he waited, not the least upset that his brother was acting like a twat.

"Not sure yet" Ianto replied softly, "Harley will go see her first yeah? Then again maybe he will want you there for some support. Can be scary meeting a new baby. After all, he was the baby."

"Taddy?"

"Yes Imp?"

"Where's the little boy? Does he need to stay too?"

"Yes love. They need to say goodbye to him too." Ianto whimpered as he cuddled his youngest monster "Then we can too."

"Poor baby."

.

.

.

.

Sorry I couldn't save him, I know many of you hoped for a miracle here but Ianto has used so many of them and I do write this one a little too close to the bone as this is my most …real….one.


	23. names

Harley did want his best mate with him their hands clasped together as they both shuffled over to peer into the basket at the little boy who lay silently in repose.

"He's cold" Harley whispered, growing alarmed by the very idea. Imp considered and then laid Warren down on the foot of the bed and removed him from his baby blanket that had been his own when he was a newborn. Harley looked at his best friend with open affection as he accepted it and Ianto bit his lip as he watched the little boy tuck the blanket around his dead brother, still concerned for his well being even now that there was nothing that could be done.

Trust a baby to find a way to show love.

"Thank you Monk" John said softly, "that was so nice, thanks for that Impy."

"It was mine when I was borned. My mama made it and wrapped me in it to be warm. It's a love blanket. Taddy said so when he let me have it for Warren. It was made with love. Belongs to a baby that does." Imp replied softly, "He's my Monkey's brother. I can't have him sad."

"Do you want to see your sister now?" John asked as he gathered the sleepy little girl and knelt to show her to them, Harley hooting softly as he reached out to hug his Papa's arms and the baby within.

"She is Jasmine" Harley said to Imp, "Look, see? She is a Jasmine flower."

"You think?" Imp asked as he peered at her, "I guess so. She is white and pretty. Yeah, Jasmine for sure."

"What's that?" Chrys asked from the bed, her hand moving to stroke Harley's hair as he rose to address her.

"She's Jasmine" he repeated, "Her name. She is a Jasmine flower."

"You think love?" she smiled as she watched him consider and then nod. "And your brother who couldn't wait to go adventure in the next place?"

"Oh that's easy" Harley said with a shrug, "He's a Charles."

John held back a snort of humour, then leaned forward, "But he can't be named after the future king, he might be embarrassed."

"But we call him Chuck?" Imp said suddenly, everyone looking at him and Harley nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, he's our Chuck. Jasmine and Chucky. Yeah" Harley nodded.

"Um…I'm not sure" John said softly, "He might want something more….ah…..easy to spell? He is just a baby."

"Good save" Ianto whispered.

"True. Damn. OK, well the only other name I like is ..um….you won't like it. Nah" he shrugged and looked at the little toddler who still was staring up at him with interest. "I like Elliot."

"Wow!" Imp said with glee, "Elliot, the little boy who loved the alien ET, yeah! He had to go too."

"Yeah. My brother is a star man now"


	24. heart light

Elliot had to go to the stars like in the movie, Harley understood that but was disappointed he hadn't stuck around for a wee while so he knew what a good big brother Harley could be. Impy assured him he was excellent and could still show it with Jazzy. Elliot would be watching.

Tadda Ianto had been sad too but he showed it with lots of extra cuddles and kisses as well as more listening which was nice too. Everyone so sad and happy at the same time can be confusing and it was nice to have a Grup that spoke 'little' so he could understand.

Like now.

"Mama will be tired, I now it wasn't a long way to come from the hospital but Mama will be worried all the way that Jazzy might get scared of the noises or something. She will be on high alert like I was at the Christmas Show, remember? I was so hyper-worried I almost ran over Daddy Jack with the Mayoral Motor because he moved too slow?"

Harley snorted at the memory of Daddy Jack yelping as Taddy Ianto roared out the side of the purple machine, his eyes wild because he couldn't see him and Impy. Of course they were walking behind him, why they could see the fun. Taddy is really hyper sometimes. That made sense if Mama might feel that way too. Babies are special.

"You know, when you came home she worried too" Ianto continued, "Then she saw you were so brave and grownup for a baby. She stopped worrying because she could see you have an old soul."

"What's that?"

"Your soul? It's like…." Ianto considered as another little face turned to listen as well, his lovely little ones, "Imagine a spark or a flame as the beginnings of a baby yeah? We talked about Elliot's going out? Our soul is what houses it. Like… a bubble."

"Ahhhhhh, so when you die your bubble doesn't pop?" Harley asked with interest.

"Exactly, the bubble is what is released and it floats up to …"

"Valhalla" Ton cut in as he sat to join the conversation and both little ones immediately turned to him because he had a 'little' brain and explained things good too, "It's the next place where there are feasts, games and lots of love. We go there when we are finished here and are all together again. Nanny Bets and Heck, Herb, Sean, my mama and Da, my siblings that died and even Muffy. They all go there and one day so will we. Because we love one another our bubbles will find each other like bubbles do and we will all float together."

"Wow, my brother is a bubble in the sky, in the stars" Harley grinned, "That's so cool. I love bubbles. Bubba the bubble. Cool."

Ianto rose to get chocolate milkshakes as Ton began to talk about the boats of sorrow he floated when he lost Bets and Herb. Harley watching with glee as Ton fetched the paper and stuff to make some.

Ianto felt a swell of love for his lovely Ton whose bubble would be the size of a weather balloon to fit the huge heart light in his perfect body.


	25. Purple passion

Jack found Ianto in the bedroom in a pair of high heels and a pretty robe that he had never seen before. He stood in front of the wardrobe looking though things with a soft hum and Jack took a moment to lean against the doorframe to have a really good look at his husband.

He had put on weight over the winter and was at the preferred size for Jack's hands, warm and soft around the hips instead of sharp bones and although he had a few grey hairs on his chest it was still a lovely fuzzy chest to rub against. His shoulders were still strong like he was ready for the extra weight he seemed to attract onto them and as he turned Jack found himself moving forward to slide his arms around him.

"Whatcha doing good looking?" Jack asked as he felt the silky fabric of the robe.

"I have some things I don't wear that can go to the second hand shop with Babs' latest offerings" Ianto smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, "I just realised I do not have a single piece of lavender. I have some purple I have never worn though."

"I think you would look sexy in purple" Jack agreed, "I like you in anything babe, and out of it."

"Stop it" Ianto scolded and then he smiled softly as he cupped Jack's face in his hands, "I love you."

"Where are they?" Jack whispered and Ianto knew he was referring to the absent children.

"John had taken them to the horse paddock so they can float some Sadness Boats or something" Ianto replied, "apparently they are then going to Manny's for some playtime with his kids."

"Oooooo, they could be hours" Jack said with glee.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You would look better in the purple" Ianto breathed against his cheek and Jack felt a rush of excitement as he went to see where the outfit was, soon swishing about in a full length silk robe with a feather trim and a Dolly Parton wig that looked like it might be from some period play.

"Jack?" Ianto said as he flopped back n the bed, "Come love me some."

"SOME?" Jack roared as he lunged, careful not to land directly on the more fragile than appeared body, "Oh baby, I am gonna love you so…so…so damned much!"

"Good" Ianto sighed as he nuzzled against Jack's chin, "I do love your loving."

Jack wanted that quote on their next wedding cake.


	26. home to rest

Ianto knew Chrys wanted to talk about it so he settled in the chair to watch the little girl sleep. Chrys was tired, the day had been long and not over yet as she fiddled with the blanket across her legs. "Ianto… I know he wasn't technically alive but…"

"He was still a little person and in your mind he was very much real" Ianto nodded, "you want a service. You want to say goodbye and properly show reverence to him. You want him to have respect."

"Yes! Yes, I know you would understand" she sighed.

"Do you want him in the cemetery or somewhere else?" Ianto asked as he looked at her more directly, "If it is not too rude, I would like to offer my baby place. It is a special garden in the Jones section for all my siblings that came before me, and my daughter is there too. We have ashes from one of Rhiannon's miscarriages too, he was almost six months along."

"Really? I didn't know she did."

"After David, yeah. Why Mimi was a bit spoilt and Aurora was definitely a princess." Ianto grinned, "Also why Tonny was such a wonderful surprise."

"So … he could be cremated?" she asked with interest.

"Yes. Lisa is scattered here on the mountain ya know, even if her family thought she was all buried in the plot at the cemetery. Half her is there in the cemetery so Walter would have a place to remember her. The other half is up there where I loved her so much with her laughter and the clean air making her skin glisten."

"So… we could scatter his ashes?"

"You could take him up and scatter him so he watches over us if ya like, a little figurine or something in the remembrance garden so we also honour him on his birthday with somewhere for a candle or flowers." Ianto shrugged, "You don't have to have one or the other. He was worth both. Right?"

"Like, a little angel? Or something like that?" she frowned, "seems so….done."

"Well, we could look for a little ET figurine I guess" Ianto frowned "The kids were so excited about John's choice of name, they really do think it is something to do with ET."

Chrys smiled softly, then perked up more as a snuffle sounded and she watched Ianto's face soften as he gathered the wee bundle to pass over.

"Ianto, I am so sorry for the things I said."

"Line! We have more important things in life than silly words long since gone to the winds."

"Thank you Ianto."


	27. perfect find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto was wandering around the mall aimlessly as he tried not to look too panicked. He knew where they were, the group all taking off with Jack and Walt. He had told them to go, told them he would catch up for the love of puppies and rainbows so why was he now a little crazed?

Then he saw it, like providence had brought him here and he stood with his hands clasped staring at the gnome in the store window with glee, a hand sliding around his arse warning him that those he had been hunting now considered him a good catch.

"Cariad, I need that!" Ianto pointed and Jack turned to look at the gnome with confusion.

"ET!" Imp screamed with amazement as he tugged at Monkey to look where he was pointing and they stared at the ET figurine standing there in a dirty green bathroom with a newspaper under his arm and slippers on his feet.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"For Elliot" Ton caught on, "WALTER!"

The kids rushed in and Jack turned to Ianto, "Why do they think Elliot was ET? ET went home to the stars but Elliot stayed behind with his family."

"Exactly" Ianto replied, "Elliot is ET now. In their little brains the soul, the bubble is ET who went away and the little body they saw was the Elliot boy left behind. They made it in their wee heads and now it's solid. The baby was both. He couldn't be the boy so he is the star man."

"Thank the Gods you understand them, I would probably ask the wrong thing" Jack sighed and then watched Ianto smile as they kids came out with not one but two boxes.

"We can put one on the mountain!" Imp said with his arms wrapped around one of the boxes, Monkey proudly carrying the other one.

"Yeah, if we throw him off the mountain we can put a ET by the Sean Seat so Elliot can always come home" Monkey agreed and Jack blinked as he got even more confused with the toddler's muddle of words.

"Sounds great" Ianto smiled then turned to his husband, "Scatter Cariad. He means scatter, not throw."

"Ahhhhhh" Jack got it now.

They got home and the kids rushed to show Chrys who laughed as they opened the boxes and she could see there were two. The Bathrobe one was explained by Monkey, "Coz he's laid to rest right? So he's sleepy."

"And I got this one for the mountain" Imp carefully lifted the other one from the box, "ET has a bobble hat. It's not green but red is cool too, right?"

The ET with a knitted bobble hat on was so sweet and she laughed softly as she agreed that they were perfect for Elliot. She looked over at Ianto with open gratitude as she now knew her son's send off would be full of happiness and love, not sorrow.

He deserved to be celebrated.


	28. Be Good

Chinese lanterns.

Chrys thought it would be balloons but was both shocked and delighted to find that as dusk drew in around those standing solemnly on at the base of the climbing trail Ianto had another idea. Lanterns with the ashes attached so that Elliot might reach higher than anyone else. It was perfect.

Sean's seat had balloons attached and flowers placed as well as a wonderful little wreath in the shape of a teddy bear that Chrys knew was from her mother and despite her desire to throw it over the edge of the bluff she resisted.

It was her son's.

"OK, it's time" John said, in charge as she was allowed to sit on the seat and hold her baby girl watching as Ianto knelt with the first lantern. Babs and Imp had another but this first one was for Monkey.

"Hold on tight love" Ianto said softly, John crouching behind his little one with his hands covering Harley's to ensure the lantern didn't go too soon as Ianto lit the flame and blew softly to encourage it.

"Ready?"

"Now."

They let it go and the gentle wind lifted the lantern up, the flickering light looking like a fairly dancing as it drifted off and Harley stood watching, then he waved, "Bye Elliot. I love you."

"Brilliantly done, I bet he is impressed with that" Ianto assured the little one then nodded to his daughter who leaned over to light her own for her baby brother.

Everyone else took their cue and a little voyage of lights drifted up and away as they stood watching.

"Little boats" Ton said softly, "Look. They are boats on the river to Valhalla. Cool."

The little ones went over to cuddle against him and he put an arm around each one to hold them comfortably against his warm body, "They will look so pretty coming, all those kisses. He will feel so special."

"Yeah?" Imp asked of his brother, "Will he get them?"

"Of course he will, the Gods are looking after him at the big table remember? What good are they if they cannot look after a baby" Ton said imperiously, "I bet babies have the best spots."

"Yeah" Harley sighed as he rubbed his face against Ton's chest, "He can see us better from there, right?"

"Yeah" Ton smiled as he leaned in and kissed his little friend's cheek that he considered a little brother too, "And I will watch you too."

"I love you Ton" Harley said earnestly.

"Thank you Monkey Man" Ton said with surprise, "I love you too little man."

They stood watching the lights disappear around the mountain as Ianto added a blanket around Chrys to cover the baby and protect her tiny lungs from the evening air, then they started down.

ET stood by the seat in a clump of daisies watching the lights fading long after the mountain grew silent in repose.

Good Bye Elliot.

Be Good.


	29. Hartlight

The cemetery was bright and cheerful today, not like it had been the other day and Ianto was pleased to see fresh flowers on several graves. He suspected Jack but didn't say as he allowed Jack this little act of sweetness that he knew Jack had probably planned meticulously and his Best Boy had probably helped as some of the bouquets were slightly lopsided.

Jack watched his beloved's face glow as he walked the rows towards their little special garden and the new plaque nestled amongst the others.

ELLIOT'S HARTLIGHT WAZ HERE

The little ET was standing above the plaque with a look of eternal sleepiness and the freshly dug earth showed that something had been buried even if Elliot was on the mountain and Chrys turned to Ianto for an answer.

"They each chose a toy for him" Ianto said softly as he watched the boys holding hands while they skipped along the rows, "They wanted a burial. So they buried a little toy car for him, a bell and a candy bar in case he gets hungry."

"Oh god, really?" she asked with her heart overflowing to match her eyes.

"They understand that he is not here, that he went up the mountain but also believe that this is where he will come to visit sometimes" Ianto hugged her and they watched John race over to scoop a child under each arm as they screamed with glee and he ran along shaking them.

"Co-pilot" she said as she read another plaque, "How sweet."

"Well he was" Ianto shrugged, "For a while we were together and I feel like he is with me. Each time I fall I feel him sigh, each time I pick myself back up I feel his urgency. I owe him. I'm here because he gave his life for me. MY life is full of shadows, ghosts reminding me that I am so bloody lucky to be here. Like a cat with nine lives, me."

"You know what?" she said dreamily, "You should write a book."

Ianto turned to mock glare at her and then they started to laugh softly, the little one in her arms shifting as she woke from her sleep and Ianto watched Jack stalking Ton around the headstones as they played.

Gods, he was so lucky.

And he knew it.


	30. a visitor at meal time ... I hate that too

Ton was singing as he walked with the gravy boat, his hips swaying to the music as Imp played and Ianto followed calling out that dinner was served.

Everyone moved to sit when the doorbell went for the front entrance which was never used and Ianto made a noise of annoyance, motioning for Jack to carve and serve while he went to answer the door.

"Hi"

Ianto considered, then took a deep breath, "Hello there Hattie. No Harold?"

"No, he's on a golf thing in the next borough and I thought I would toddle over. Not in the way am I?" she grimaced.

"No, of course not. Golf. Erg" Ianto shivered and motioned her in, then called, "Ton, an extra seat love."

"Nana Hattie!" he roared with glee, rushing to move his plate so she could sit between him and Walter as Walter fetched the plate and cutlery. Ton yelled happily at everyone "WOW! My Nana is here!"

Hattie sat and looked over the lovely table, "Oh no, I came right on meal time. How bothersome of me. Lisa always hated when I did that."

"I don't" Ton assured her as he leaned against her lovingly, "I will show you my book of our holiday after we eat, you missed it."

"Oh, yes love" she said happily as she hugged the little boy, "Walt told me it was a perfect trip for you and Impy. Christmas was so busy wasn't it, we missed our look."

"Monkey hit me in the head" Imp added and Harley glared at him as Imp pointed in case she needed to know which one. John started to giggle as Chrys sighed and adjusted the baby n her breast.

"Oh! You've had your baby!" Hattie enthused, "Oh how lovely. Walter you didn't tell me!"

"Sorry Nana, I forgot to call. Things were a bit weird" Walter shrugged.

"Elliot died" Harley explained, "Jasmine here is OK but Elliot was too excited and went to the stars in a bubble. He watches over Jazzy though like a good brother."

Hattie blinked and looked at Ianto who smiled as he reached out to rub Harley's hair, "Yes love. Elliot thinks his big brother is doing an epic job too, I bet."

Hattie looked at Chrys and smiled softly, "You look so pretty there like that. A good mother. And the blouse is so smart."

Chrys was relieved that the talk changed, also pleased someone had noticed her new blouse.

"Thank you Mama Hattie" she said softly and they all started to eat.

Hattie ate happily knowing she would get a hold later and she glanced over at her ex-son-in-law to see him sitting with a soft smile watching Walter cut Imp's meat for him. As Walter smiled she saw her daughter in his face.

Lovely.


	31. weight

"Oh she's a good weight dear" Hattie said as she nursed the now sleeping baby.

"Yes, larger than Noah was." She nodded and Hattie looked at her with confusion.

"Noah. Babs? My daughter?"

"Chrystal is the natural mother to Babs" Ianto said as he sat "She has come a long way since then and the issues of her own childhood have now been dealt with. She is now a wonderful mother to her three children. Wee Harley here and Jazzy are in good hands"

"Thank you Ianto" Chrys said with obvious delight in his praise.

"Well now, Ianto did say Noah's mother was a good girl who had a few ghosts to exorcise" Hattie nodded.

""We all have our ghosts" Ianto agreed and he smiled, "But some of them are friendly ones."

"Lisa was a good weight, a bright little one with huge eyes and appetite. I swear sometimes I wanted to Moo" Hattie laughed, "Her brother was more polite."

"Each child is different, that's the wonder of it all. The glory of learning about them and seeing them become their own selves" Ianto said happily, "Little Noah took a long time to see that she was Babs. Walter knew himself straight away. I don't think Ton will ever know who he is and to him that is the adventure where as Imp is so much like me that I fear maybe he worries that he is not good enough as himself."

"Nonsense" Hattie said calmly, "You were the makings of her. You were her love. Her light. She told me once while in her Mad Fury Fighting Mode one day that you were like a star glowing in the bottom of the ocean, fallen but still so bright that you called others to you like a kelpie."

"Funny. I call Walter a star" Ianto grinned, "She was fierce wasn't she when in one of her moods. Walter is passionate, got both our tempers I think."

"A lovely boy, all lovely babies. Oh Tonny! Yes, the album" she perked up as Ton approached with a photo album, excited to have someone to gush over his photos with.

Ianto rose and plucked up the baby, moving to the nursery that Imp now insisted he call the 'Imp Den' to change her wee bum and Chrys followed him in.

"Lisa's mother. You look at her sometimes with such … such … sadness." she said softly.

"She has lost her children, Walter is her only grandchild. She has missed so much. I cannot fathom turning my back on my child, leaving them to struggle though life." Ianto said and he looked at her, "I am not comparing. You did what you thought was best for Noah. She did not act for Lisa. You have recovered yourself and are a good mother to Babs. Hattie has no recourse. She will always have regret."

"You can't fix everyone ya know"

"No. But I hate that fact."


	32. hey sunshine

It was raining and Ianto stood at the kitchen sink in a world of his own as he washed the dishes, the dishwasher forlornly watching as it got very little exercise when Ianto was in the kitchen. He hated chips in his fine china, a lot of the pieces Bets Ware as Ton called it and Babs still used the same big mug Heck had when she was a little one on his knee. The thought of it broken or chipped made Ianto so lovingly careful when she had called in and used it. His hands sometimes let him down and on those days he would relent and allow others to wash, but never Heck's mug. Or the Bets Ware.

Then Jack wandered past with a troupe of baboons …. Yes the children.

"John and I are heading into town, gonna take the kids for a ride so Chrys can snooze in the cool" Jack said and then nodded to the sofa, "John brought Jazzy here too."

Ianto squealed involuntarily as he saw the little Moses basket, hurriedly finishing the dishes and rushing over to coo at the little one asleep under the blanket John had carefully covered the basket with to carry it the short distance between houses in the rain. He bit back the urge to scold for the baby being out in the rain in the first place, too excited to get snuggles in without little ones wanting to 'help'.

As the SUV roared off with Ton and the two little friends carefully clipped in the back Ianto sat to stare at the tiny little girl with such adoration that he felt he might burst.

He wondered if it was a disease, like an addiction or something. This desire to smell a baby.

She snuffled and he pounced, picking her up as she blinked up at him with surprise then he held her against him as he sang softly, carefully hugging her as he rocked and soothed her back to sleep. Her little breath against his neck was wonderful and he suddenly thought of Elliot, hoping somewhere he was getting a cuddle too.

Of course he would be.

Bets will be beating them off with a tea towel.

Yeah.

.

.

.

Those of you who follow me and know where I live ... the draught declared by my government has broken with torrential downpours resulting in severe flooding in my region. I assure you that i may be a bit waterlogged but i am OK. My family is fine and we shall endure.


	33. um ... bugger?

Jack saw Idris and called out, the handsome man turning on his heel to release the leash and let his queen take off with a howl of glee to run across the mall as she spied her Unka Jackie.

Jack seized her and threw her up, kissing her face as he gushed over her little dress and she hummed happily as he told her he might marry her one day so he could see her in a wedding dress. She really liked that idea too.

Ton rattled coins in his pocket as he poked Jack's spare hip and Jack patted his head as he and the other two men walked and talked with the little girl still clinging to Jack with glee, knowing everyone stopping to watch were drinking in the handsome men she knew were hers and she put on her best 'I don't care' face as more than one person even boldly walked closer to watch.

Then John turned to Jack and said the four words that a parental never wants to hear in a public place, "I can't see them."

"Shit" they took off in different directions as each man agreed to check a favourite spot and Neve grinned as she clung to her uncle who was now a mighty steed as he galloped through the people at speed.

Jack reached the Arcade and found Ton aimlessly feeding coins into a giant claw game, "Ton. Where are the boys?"

Ton turned to look at him with the same glazed look Ianto gets when making icing flowers and Jack repeated himself, Ton now frowning as he looked around, "I don't know. When I said I was coming here you said OK and the boys were holding Papa's hands."

"Right" Jack swung to leave and Neve struggled so he swung back to watch the claw come down and a little pink rag doll get seized by the claw. Neve screamed for it and Ton handed it over as he told her he already had a yellow one for Jazz and the pink one was always hers.

Jack went back to the forecourt but the other two men were not there so he headed for John's destination hoping he had them.

Ianto was gonna kill them.


	34. clap

"Shit" John said his favourite word for the umpteenth time as he knelt by the toy machine, "Harley. Monkey Man, please let go."

Harley glared silently at him as he crouched low with his little arms up inside the machine, the toy ball clutched firmly between his hands and it was clear to Jack as he drew close that the boy was stuck in there.

"Monkey, let go" Imp repeated, "Taddy will get it."

"Not here" Harley reminded him and Jack knelt by John to address the child.

"Monkey, I can get it out too. Just like Taddy Yan, I can talk to them and make them open the machine if it made a mistake and didn't drop the ball all the way. I've seen Taddy do it so many times, I can be polite too." Jack tried, then turned to John, "Call Idris, tell him we found them."

Imp was angry now as he placed his little hands on his friend's shoulders and stared into his eyes, "Let the ball go."

"I won!" Harley wailed, "It's MINE!"

A crowd was forming as staff rushed over and the young man in uniform groaned as he recognised the man on the ground and signalled his staff mate to go call the manager, looking worriedly for the other one who was the real problem but there was no Doctor Harkness-Jones bearing down with a look of thunder so he tried to relax. "Hello Captain."

"Corey, thank fu….the gods. Harley won a ball that the machine didn't drop it all the way, he is hanging in to it and doesn't believe me that you will get it for him" Jack said in a rush and Corey nodded.

"Monkey, I have a whole box of them out back, you can pick any one you want" Corey said and Jack could have face palmed as the kid obviously didn't have little siblings.

"I WON THIS ONE!" Harley roared.

Imp turned to Ton who had arrived with Idris and explained the problem, Ton sighing and as the men continued to cajole the child Ton stepped in close, "Hey Monkey, if your happy and you know it?"

"Clap your hands!" Harley crowed, doing exactly that as he always did in response to the question and Ton yanked him out of the machine with two balls following to bounce between the child's feet. With a snarl he pounced on the purple one and held it up with triumph.

"I AM THE WINNER" Harley screamed with glee, his eyes wild as he spied the second ball and John slumped against the machine with relief.

"Well done Ton" Jack said with gratitude and Ton shrugged as he slid the phone back into this pocket.

Don't thank him yet.


	35. that phone of Ton's

They arrived home to find Chrys on the sofa with the baby asleep in her chest as she watched TV, Ianto buzzing about with plates of food on the table waiting, "I bet you didn't eat, come on"

"That's right, Daddy was gonna get pizza but then we didn't" Ton agreed as he wrinkled his nose to sniff and then he crowed as the pizza came out of the oven, "Oh Taddy!"

They settled to eat, a plate placed by Chrys who lovingly got a kiss as well as her lump before Ianto settled at the table and watched the children, "So. Harley. You got a ball?"

"TWO!" he screamed, still hyper from the rush of the win, "Purple came with a pinky. Look. I gave the pink one to Nevey."

"That was kind, don't you think Queenie?" Ianto asked and the little girl nodded happily, still excited to have come back to the village with her uncle. "How long are you staying?"

"Idris says we can drop her off tomorrow" Jack said around a mouthful of pizza then gave an apologetic look at his frowning husband.

"I see, wonderful. We can do cupcakes later" Ianto said and the kids all gasped with glee as it meant an afternoon of fun and John slid over to the sofa to cuddle his wife and daughter with satisfaction.

After a while Ianto started to clear the table and the little ones started to jiggle as they knew icing was about to appear when cupcakes appeared from nowhere showing Ianto had already baked them and they had been cooling the whole time.

As they settled for some fun Harley slid from his char and toddled over to help Ianto with some of the play things for the table and Ianto smiled as he let him open the low drawer with their cooking things in there, "Careful now wee Monkey Man, wouldn't do to get stuck again."

Harley snorted with mirth as he pretended to be stuck in the drawer and Ianto laughed, singing the 'happy' song to make him clap.

Jack felt his face go slack as he finally realised how Ton had known to stop the madness and he looked up at the man moving past him to place some icing down in piping bags, "Babe? Ton rang you didn't he."

Ton rolled his eyes, "Don't be a divvy Daddy. Of course I did, I have so many things in my brain box that I couldn't remember the song."

Ianto looked at Jack and grinned as Jack saw that he was not in trouble but still squirming. Ianto wouldn't let them off Scott free for losing the kids for a moment or two.

He would pounce like a little Monkey on a purple ball.

* * *

 


	36. here's mud in your eye

Jack entered the house and Ton wandered straight to his room to change from the wet clothing as Jack went searching for his husband.

"Ianto? It's bucketing down out there and I saw the ….garage…door…." Jack frowned as each room came up empty and then he saw the back door was swinging to the garden and he stepped out to peer into the yard full of plants, "Yan?"

Giggle.

Jack swung and peered into the bushes to his left, "Impy?"

Giggle

Jack looked to his right "Baby? Who is there?"

"Mud Man!" came a growl and Jack grinned as Monkey stalked out covered in mud looking like some creature from the black lagoon, the leaves on his head finishing off the entire ensemble of muddy nakedness.

"Well now I seem to be at the mercy of a Mud Man, whatever shall I do" Jack sighed theatrically and Imp appeared from the bushes with matching headdress and lack of clothing but for boxer shorts. Seems he had his Taddy's decorum.

"Oh gods no, two?" Jack gasped with horror, "who can save me!"

Jack was relived to see they seemed fine, the rain gentle and warm at least as they stood dripping on the path looking like little monsters about to tear his throat out and he grinned at them, "So. Where is Taddy then you horrible beasts?"

"Behind you" came a low growl and Jack turned to find Ianto standing in his boxer shorts covered in mud as well, his eyes wide as he snarled, "Get him!"

Mud flew as Jack screamed with shock, then started to laugh as he ran for the cover of the trees and Ton came running out to see what had made his Dad do his girly scream. He stood watching the mud fight and then called out "Taddy? Can I get a snack?"

"Cupcakes in the tin honey" Ianto called, popping up with a flower pot on his head, "The red one has chocolate."

"Cool" Ton walked back inside as Jack slipped and fell, the two small monsters falling on him as the large one raised a fist full of mud and yodelled as he dumped it on his horrified mate.

Paybacks can be a bitch.


	37. yell it out

Jack was looking at hammers, like he didn't have enough but maybe they had one he didn't so here he stood staring at a display of hammers.

Ton had grown bored as his eyes had quickly clocked the display and categorized them, knowing Dad had them all he moved to the next display and was staring intently at the power drills as he wondered if the small lightweight one would work for Impy.

"Awwww, look! He's a Down syndrome sufferer"

Ton turned to see two staff members approaching with looks of intense interest, one canted her head to the side like a parrot as she asked, "Are you OK honey? Are you here with mummy or Daddy? Yeah? Awww, are you lost?"

Ton blinked slowly as he took a deep breath like Tad had taught him and he replied calmly, "My Dad is over there at the hammers, I am fine and I do not suffer from Down Syndrome. I do quite well with it actually."

Jack swung to find the two staff members clustering around his son and he started to walk over.

"Awwww, so brave. Aren't you. A brave little boy, such a poor wee thing ….shame" one of the staff members sighed and Jack felt his hackles rise but Ton was on point as he showed his Tad's moxie.

"I'm not a thing I'm a Toninator and I have fifty pounds in my wallet so I'm not poor either" he frowned, "You are being rude and need to learn about us with extra chromosomes. We are not thick ya know, some of us are really smart! Taddy says we have extra bits because we deserve more."

Jack felt pride as his son puffed out his chest and stared down the staff members "Thank you for worrying but Dad is behind you and I want this drill. Dad? Can I have this drill for Imp?"

"Sure son" Jack said smoothly as he pushed the trolley between his Best Boy and the others, "In the trolley then"

Ton placed the drill in the trolley and flashed a smile at the staff members, "Thank you. Have a nice day."

Jack handed his wallet to his son and watched the boy count out the money with intensity, then say thank you cashier with that same big smile as he carried the bags with glee, Jack following calmly.

They got in the SUV and Jack tuned to Ton, "I am proud of you for being polite but honest back there without being rude. There will always be rude people, there will always be nice peole. Treating them all the same is a gift. You did so well. You reminded me of Taddy and I was so proud."

"Not their fault, they just don't know. Taddy says we should be sorry for people who know less because they don't know any better" Ton said sagely as he opened his window and shoved his head out to make a howling sound. Badger gleefully joined in as his head fit out too.

Jack enjoyed a weird siren all the way home.

It was lovely music.


	38. We be fierce

Ianto swung in Owen's chair with a childish gee, something not easily done but he was alone today and he felt allowed to regress a little with no one there to see as he giggled and swung again. On the third swing he saw a flash of something and slapped his hands on the desk.

"Oops, don't tell Doctor Harper I was in his chair" Ianto giggled as he slid from it and moved around the desk to crouch by the little girl who was watching him silently "Hi."

"Are you a doctor?"

Ianto hesitated, then nodded, "Yeah I'm Doctor Harkness-Jones. Mouthful huh? People just call me Ianto. So much easier to remember. I'm Doctor Harper's friend and I am here to take him to lunch."

She smiled, the side of her face not affected by the burn scar twisting up in delight as he sat on the floor, "Are you here to see me?"

"Well, maybe I am" Ianto nodded, "And you are?"

"Miracle"

"Ahhhh, yes. I am a man of miracles. Well then, seems we were destined to meet" Ianto said sagely, "Miracle. A lovely name for a lovely princess."

Her face lit up, "You think I can be a princess? Doctor Owen sez I am one too."

"Well, he does know these things" Ianto leaned back and took in the burns that took in the side of her face, left ear, neck and disappeared beneath the gown to reappear on her arm as it ran down to encase the atrophied little hand. "Wow. Did you fight a dragon?"

She giggled, "No. I fell in a bonfire."

"Bummer. You're not a Guy, you're a girl" Ianto said and she giggled some more as she revelled in a Grup that was not all sorry and serious, "Tell you what. I am Welsh so that makes me a Dragon I guess. How about this Dragon agrees to be friends with this Princess since we both know about fire, yeah?"

"I'm gonna get my hand fixed" she held it out and Ianto gently took it to look at, his eyes drinking in the deformity.

"Yes, they will separate the fingers and pull them open, then probably put wires in to keep them open while they heal. Then they take out the wires so you have a normal looking hand. If they are careful you will be able to use it pretty well" he examined as he ran his fingernail around the slices a scalpel would make.

"I'm scared" she whispered.

"Nothing to fear Princess Miracle, this Dragon can see you are mighty fierce."

Owen watched from the doorway with the little girl's parents and mouthed his thanks as the little girl looked at her hand with new interest.

"A real hand?" she whispered.

"Worth the pain, nothing like the pain of the fire. This will be different, I will make sure nobody flames you" Ianto whispered back, "Maybe you are not a princess. Maybe you are a dragon too."

She liked that idea too.


	39. owen pokes positively

Miracle went into surgery three days later, Ianto sitting with her parents and taking their minds off things with stories about his family and their mad life.

"Oh my God, are you Piney's Tad?" Miracle's brother blurted from his chair by his mother, "you are! You have glasses on!"

Ianto smiled and pulled the glasses off, pulling his wallet out to show a family group portrait, "Here we all are."

"WOW!" he gushed as he looked at them all smiling for the camera and to Ianto's surprise he named each family member correctly.

"He's a huge fan. Keeps a scrapbook and everything. He recorded the awards and wants a lizard too" Miracle's mother smiled as she stroked her son's hair and Ianto felt affection for the little boy.

"Sometimes bad things happen and scary times make us feel weak or afraid but they never stay for long. Like the rain, they pass" Ianto assured him, "I understand you are a great big brother to Miracle, just like Piney is for his sister. Brothers can be hard things to be with sisters, my sister was a right pain in the butt sometimes but my best friend too."

Once the family had been taken to see her in recovery Owen slid along to lean against the wall with Ianto, "You know, you have a real gift for that. Ever thought of being an Emotional Support Person? The hospital is crying out for qualified retired doctors to come and just spend time with some who need that little extra care, or eagle eye."

"I never thought about it" Ianto frowned "I'm busy with the Mayoral things and…Impy….and…."

"And?"

"And I would need to think about it, talk to Jack and …well… I guess one day a week would be OK, I mean…ah…."

Owen watched Ianto weight things up, the old man mentality still there but Owen knew Ianto was stronger than he gave himself credit for. He waited as he watched the internal fight knowing Ianto wanted to help, craved the comfort he could give and when he nodded Owen suppressed a smile.

"Good, good. You go home and talk to Jack" Owen started to move away "I can get the paperwork ready and we can sort a day for you to help around here."

Owen also saw the glow of excitement in Ianto's eyes.

He lived to serve.


	40. teddy bear cuddle colour

Jack looked into the bedroom as Ianto stood in front of the mirror running his hands down the knitted jacket with a soft frown.

"You look very clever" Jack said softly, "Stop worrying. Not everything is about suits and if you are going to be around children it makes sense that trousers and a nice cardie is the way to go, easier to kneel or sit on the floor. Come on, you are more than your clothes. Those three piece suits will always be there for Mayoral duties but I think we both know you've grown out of those. I think you look very cuddly and friendly in the teddy bear brown corduroy."

Ianto turned and accepted a kiss, still excited as all hell that Jack had agreed to the trial run as an Emotional Support person. Jack was more than happy to do the 'kid thing' as he called it, the children were all doing their own thing and he didn't worry these days.

He wasn't the only one who had grown up, Jack not only now a competent child minder but had discovered the secret of Ianto's energy in those afternoon naps with the children making him overly puppy-like in the evenings.

Win, win.

"Look at us. I'm heading out to work while you cook tea and make sure Imp has his togs packed for the swimming pool tomorrow" Ianto gushed, Jack smiling at the reflection from the end of the bed as he made a mental note to do the togs, it was bloody swimming at the pre-school tomorrow.

"You will have a great afternoon, we will too. The kids are going to sail some paper boats, the picnic you made is waiting for Rocky Time and Ton has agreed to have the picnic basket in the Toad Mobile while the kids use their bikes. We will all sleep tonight" Jack smiled as he rose from the bed and slid his arms around Ianto from behind, "I am looking forward to this. Our kids are cool. We are cool. Awesome."

"Cool" Ianto smiled as he leaned back into the clutch then glanced at the clock "Shit almost noon, gotta go."

Ianto head out to fill his travel mug as the children watched him with interest. Monkey swung his feet as he leaned over to sniff Imp and Imp rolled his eyes as he pushed him back.

"Well, have a nice day at work dear" Jack said in a silly voice as he picked Monkey up and stuffed him under his arm, John looking up from the paper with a wolf whistle.

Ianto felt confident.


	41. revelations

Ianto was still pondering the elderly man he had found himself sitting with as he died, the heart arrhythmia turning so quickly as his family rushed to his bedside and Ianto hoped he brought them comfort as he explained that their father and Grandfather had been reminiscing about his dead wife with a gentle smile before slipping to sleep and then beyond.

He had worried that taking this job things like that would linger, worry and consume him as it would have when younger but he was pleased to find himself able to rationalise it now. Maybe all the loss he has differed has taught him something. Maybe he had learnt that loss is a part of life.

Huh.

Jack shifted in the bed as the warmth of the bedroom annoyed him and Ianto carefully folded back the duvet so just the sheet was covering them and Jack grunted as he settled again. Ianto smiled as he laid back and watched Jack sleep wondering if in years to come as an old man Jack would sit and reminisce with his grandbabies about his beloved Ianto.

"Tadda?" Ianto looked over to the doorway where Ton was hovering, "It's too bloody hot!"

Ianto slid from the bed and led Ton out to the living room, opening the windows and doors, "Take off your PJs, just keep your boxers love. I've said before you can sleep in those."

Ton shrugged, his 'Taddiness' meaning he likes PJs. He watched his Taddy unfold the sofa bed and lay a cool sheet on it then pat it for Ton to lie on. Then Taddy got a fan and placed it on the coffee table to Ton was getting a lovely blow. Then came a bowl of ice in front of the fan and Ton was in heaven.

"Oh Taddy, I do love you so much" Ton sighed.

"And I love my lovely Tonny boy so much" Ianto replied.

"Of course you do, you always do. You're Taddy. It's your job to be perfectly wonderful" Ton slurred as he drifted off to sleep and Ianto smiled as he realised he had been lamenting something in bed all wrong.

His children would tell their own children, he would live on in their loving actions towards one another and others.

Ianto settled in a chair to watch his son sleep, the dog sitting by the sofa with his head raised to catch some cool air as his ears flapping made for a funny picture and Ianto couldn't help but smile softly as he revelled in the simple act of pleasing his baby.

He would always be needed.

He still had too much to do to be so maudlin.

What a life still to be had and he wanted to be greedy.

Don't we all?


	42. Jack struck

Ianto heard a loud noise outside and recognised the lawnmower, looking out to call out to Jack about the middle roundabout in town so he was at the perfect angle to see the moment the chain slipped off under the ride-on machine and Jack's look of pure shock as it made a horrible grinding noise that had him standing up to look over it.

The chain flew up and Ianto stated to run as Jack flew back off the lawnmower to land on the ground, the mower taking off across the grass like it was running for its life. As Ianto ran Ton looked up from the flower pots he was watering and he dropped the watering can to run after the mower.

Ianto got to Jack and grabbed for his hands, pulling them back from his face with raw fear. The chain had struck across Jack's hairline and Ianto slapped his own hand over the bubbling blood, "Easy Cariad. It's not that bad. Scalp wounds always bleed like a stuck pig."

"Shit" Jack gasped, shaking with shock as Ianto slide an arm under him to help him to his feet and he finally remembered the mower. He glanced over to see Ton had reached it, clambered onboard and as shutting it down without a second thought.

"Ton, Tell Carl Dad needs to go see Uncle Owen in town!" Ianto called out, "Imp needs to stay with John."

Ton ran to the firehouse and then across to John and Chrys. John came back to collect the boys and he saw Ianto calmly wrapping a towel around Jack's head as he spoke softly to him, Jack till pale and shaking with shock under the blanket Ianto had placed over him.

"Is he OK?" John asked.

"Yeah, a few stitches I think he will be OK. It's in the hairline so it will grow over" Ianto said as he rubbed Jack's shoulder affectionately, "Ton stopped the mower like a boss."

Jack perked up "He did? That's my Best Boy."

Ianto raced Jack to town with Carl holding the wrap and talking to Jack about the upcoming town fair, Ianto focusing like only a panicked Welshman could. Carl had let him drive knowing his focus would calm him and Jack would not panic if Ianto seemed calm.

Ianto could pretend like a champ.


	43. let it go

They travelled home with Ianto now hugging Jack to him with relief, the four stitches nothing compared to the injuries other family members had suffered and Ianto knew it was silly to have thought he might loose an eye or something but he needed him.

He needed Jack.

Always.

They got home and Ton wanted to see, his eyes wide as he motioned for Imp to fetch his camera, "I have to send pics to the boys and the mad one, they will need to see this. It's gross."

"Thanks mate" Jack grinned as Ton blew on them and then sighed, accepting the camera for the close ups.

"This is cool, it's all colours, gross" Ton muttered as he moved to another angle, "I might see brains if I get close enough."

Ianto started to giggle as he saw Ton examine the stitches for any brains and Jack relaxed more as he saw the wilting thing was not about to happen with Ianto as it usually did after an adrenaline rush. Ianto kissed Ton's head as he explained the skull would have hidden the brain bits and Ton considered then agreed.

"Well, that makes sense. After all, he must have a thick skull, I know Babs says it's thick" Ton said as he rushed to his laptop to upload the photos and Jack blinked.

"What was that love?"

"Babs says you are a thickhead sometimes" Ton repeated as he clicked the mouse and grinned, "These are cool. Shame there's no brains. Tad, how do you add brains with the shopping thing?"

Ianto giggled as Jack sighed and flopped back against the wall, "God, I never thought I would disappoint my son by not spilling my brains everywhere."

"Well then, now you know what to get him for Christmas I guess" Ianto said as he went to make a nice cup of tea, his shaking hands gripping the edge of the sink for a few minutes as he took deep breaths and calmed himself.

Holy shit.

That was too close.

Ianto had not even considered outliving Jack, some freak accident taking him instead of Ianto and now he knew he had to stop it, his hands gripping so hard the knuckles were white.

Ianto took a deep breath and looked at his reflection in the window.

"Enough. Let it go"


	44. ribbet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.cc/image/dfj8ok36n/)

Ton was hunting about the room as Jack sat on the sofa with his laptop, "Buddy? You OK?"

"Yeah"

Ianto entered and handed Jack the sandwich with a kiss for good luck then settled to watch Ton as he got on his hands and knees to lift the skirting on the old lazy boy chair that was Heck's.

"Tonny? You OK?"

Yeah"

Ton moved to the other more pert looking chair with the cute cushion of a doggie Ton got his Tad last Father's Day and he checked under there too.

"OK. Ton, what are you looking for?" Jack asked, his head throbbing a bit and the clicking of his tongue was getting annoying.

"Babs lost a pair of shoes and I really need to see them because I am so angry with her right now I could vomit in all her shoes" Ton stopped and thought for a moment, then turned to his dog, "Buddy, you might have to spew in a few for me Badger. Can you lick your butt or something?"

Badger Man blinked as he tried to understand his lovely hooman then he stuck out his tongue. This seemed the right answer.

"Good. Good" Ton sounded like Ianto as his hand slid behind his neck and his eyes flicked around the room. Jack felt bad for being grumpy.

"Maybe I can help my Best Boy?"

Ton sat and sighed, "She had shoes made from frogs. Like, how pretends-and-us can you be?"

"Pretentious?"

"Yeah, thank you Taddy love, yes. I mean, that fur coat she says isn't real but it feels just like a real pink rabbit and now these bloody frog shoes!" Ton flapped his hand at the wrist as he explained his anger. "FROGS!"

"Frogs?" Jack repeated.

Ianto was unable to answer, folded over and hugging his knees as he laughed silently, you know the kind, when you can't breathe but can't stop the screams of glee so you look like a fish drowning on air?

"Ianto? What does he mean Frog Shoes? Our daughter has frog shoes?"

"Toad" Ianto choked out, "Toad not frog!"

"Yes!" Ton pointed at his father with wide eyes, "You know where the bloody things are? I will bury them and have a ceremony for them, gods how many toads do you think it took to make them? Poor little Toads."

Ianto pointed frantically as he laughed some more and Ton scrambled over to pick up the shoes with confusion, "But they look like….like…shoes."

"Open toed shoes" Ianto finally had enough breath to have a whole sentence, "Darling, open toed as in toes, toes can be seen at the end. Open at the end. Toes."

Ton looked at them and then shoved his feet into them to wriggle his toes.

"Well. Bugger me!" he said as he gyrated around the room, Jack now holding his head as he laughed as well.

OK.

Now Ton WAS Ianto.


	45. Count Impula

Ianto was searching silently, not panicking yet but maybe a little tense as he returned to the Imp Den and peeked in like his child might have appeared. No wait. It was called the Imp Crypt at the breakfast table so Ianto sighed and stepped into the half darkened room taking in the closed drapes in the middle of the bloody day and the pair of shoes neatly placed at the end of the toy box.

Said toy box was usually full of toys but for some reason it had vomited all over the room and Ianto stood looking down at the closed lid with a certainty that there would be not a single toy inside the toy box.

Add the destroyed bed and the corner of blue blanket caught in the corner of the box lid and Ianto knew he would have to remain calm for the next few minutes. He took another deep breath and shook his arms like he was limbering up, then he reached down and flipped the lid open.

"Imp. Do you require foodage?"

Imp lay in the box, his little arms folded across his chest and his head sitting on the pillow. His Tux looked pristine. Ianto had been wrong in the assumption that there would be no toy in there with him, a single little rubber bat sat by his shoulder like a weird parrot and Ianto knew he was biting his lip as he looked down at the miniature vampire.

"No Ta Tadda. I must sleep" Imp said without opening his eyes and the fake vampire teeth flew out, little hands scrabbling to shove them back in as Ianto pretended to be looking away while Imp peeked to see if he had noticed the struggle that is Vampyre.

"Very well my childe" Ianto said in a deep tone, "I shall retire and leave you to your slumber. May you find the sleep of the dead"

"Thank you Tadda" was imperiously called out as Ianto gently placed the lid back down and he struggled to walk from the room with his hands over his mouth, down the hall to his own bedroom where he collapsed on the bed and screamed into the pillows with mirth.

After he had control of himself he went to the kitchen to make a banana milkshake with red food colouring in it, a black straw and a sandwich cut into fingers complete with halved grapes for finger nails.

He placed them in the fridge and knew when Count Imp was ready he would find them.

He went back to his book.


	46. Hell Ride?

"Taddy? Where's Imp?"

"Count Imp has returned to his Crypt" Ianto said without looking up from the book and Ton grunted as he moved past, Ianto looking up to find Jack entering to sit and grimace at him.

"Not good love?" Ianto asked.

"Looks like the entire assembly shat itself" Jack sighed, "I need a new mower."

"Well, I did say the town would help pay for a big beast since you do all the verges and the village green. Not to mention the school yard and the roundabout. You know, you have turned into quite the Grounds Man."

"You think?"

"Yeah. A big bitch with one of those automatic emptying catchers on the back. Oooooo, you could really look fierce, even have a fluro vest and a hard hat … sexy man in a uniform" Ianto mocked and Jack snorted as he poked out his tongue.

"Tad?" Ton was in the doorway, "I can't find my teeth."

"You left them by the sink so I washed them and placed them in your top drawer by your bed. Is there room for two?" Ianto looked up to find Ton had his Dracula cape on and had even found a cape for Badger who grinned to show he already had teeth ta. Clever thing, that dog.

"We emptied the wardrobe, I will stand in it as a standard Vampire" Ton explained patiently and Ianto looked at Jack who was convulsing quietly, "Badger shall be our Hell Hound so be careful if you enter the crypt. Oh yeah, Taddy?"

"Yes love?"

"We need spider webs." Ton said and Ianto was about to answer when Jack made the mistake of answering first.

"We could go into town to the dress-up store for some fake ones as well as a few other….what?" Jack looked at his husband who was doing the throat cutting motion and Ianto glared as him as Ton screamed and ran for Imp.

The children returned with their matching teeth and capes, Imp even slicking back his hair still with his hands, "Come on mortals! Tend to us in our chariot thing."

"Yes yes. I do hope the windows are tinted, we might combine otherwise!"

"Combust" Jack corrected.

"Yeah, that" Ton said as they headed out to Ianto's flash demon ride with the tinted windows insuring a safe vampire ride ahead.

"Where ya going, can I come?" Harley yelled as he raced across the grass with John ambling along after him then John turned to head back to his house as he saw his son reach Ianto's arms.

Badger jumped in and settled carefully, looking back with worry at his cape so Ton removed it.

"Quite right old man, need to keep your true identify secret. Might scare the locals" Ton crooned as he hugged him and rubbed his ears "My secret killer."

Imp sat and stroked the bat.

Harley sat with wide eyes.

It was a long ride.


	47. spider dog

Considering it was only early in the year the store did have quite a few good Vampire things, Harley excited to get new teeth as apparently he had lost his down the loo. Ianto's muttered 'don't ask' making Jack nod and hold his tongue as Harley loudly told the other two children that his teeth hitched a ride on the log he had pinched out.

"Look! Monkey, you could wear this!" Imp said as he held up an Alice in Wonderland dress, Jack now watching the little boys hold it up and marvel at it. Ton wandered past with several pairs of teeth in his basket and a jar of brains.

"But my hair is the wrong colour and wigs itch" Harley finally said and they both nodded sagely, putting the dress back. "If we find a Cinderella one maybe."

More sage nods as Jack shook his head with wonder, the little boy showing his big sister in his desire to be pretty. He looked over at Ianto who shrugged and Jack knew he was right. So? Doesn't matter.

Ton didn't mind wigs.

The afro one getting a try and then put back as he said it didn't go with his fangs so the long busty blonde one completed with pink bows seemed to suit for some reason.

"Interview with a Vampire" Jack hissed, "Remember Babs watched it the other day? He examined the picture on the cover of bloody what's-his-name."

"Tom Cruise?"

"Yeah, I never thought. Of course he wanted to see the vampire look. Shit, he thinks they are blonde." Jack frowned.

Again with the shrug.

"OH MY GIDDY UNCLE!" Ton screamed and Jack swung to see Ton advancing with Badger and the largest ARGGHHHHHHH Jack was backpedalling with horror as the dog bustled towards him with the spider in his mouth, Jack hadn't even seen the bloody dog get out of the car and was sure it was not supposed to be in the store. Not with a spider as big as his bloody head. "No, no, get back. IANTO!"

"Jack you have to learn to control…oh. Badger, you are scaring Daddy." Ianto said and the dog dropped the spider to wag his tail, contrite.

"But I want him!" Ton said with a pout, "Is he really scared?"

"Well, I guess if you need him to guard your wardrobe coffin it will be OK. Put him on top in the webs and Dad doesn't have to look up?" Ianto suggested, the horrible thought of going back to see the clothes all dumped on the bed making him frown.

"Good. Good, yes. Good work my faithful servant. Yes. Dad, get the spider!" Ton said then sighed, scooping it up himself, "IMP! MONKEY! COUNTER!"

"Dad, wallet!"


	48. pleasant afternoon

48

Ianto was quietly pleased to find Imp and Ton had not only removed the clothes from the wardrobe with care but they had also hung them in Babs' room on one of her dress rods.

He left them to it, the excitement fierce once Ren and Izzy appeared and now it had become a party.

Ianto started to make scary food humming to himself as he worked, the mayoral meeting also remembered for the next day as he placed cupcakes in the oven. He then made some bloody lemonade and got out the tea trolley, lastly going to change into his own tux, the high necked shirt competed with a neck scarf and pretty broach that had been Lisa's.

He spent time slicking his hair and even shaving carefully for the look he knew Ton would like, then he retrieved the trolley and walked calmly into the room, "Mi' Lords and Lady. Refreshments?"

Ton gasped with glee as he looked at his handsome Tad, the other kids showing the heathens they are by attacking the trolley before spitting out their teeth and laughing at one another. Ianto looked around the room and saw the effort that had gone into it, even seeing a black shawl Babs was sure to miss hanging over the window. The way Ren was adjusting it showed that had been his idea.

"You know this looks like sleepover material, maybe you can each have a mattress on the floor and if you have a tombstone each. Brown or green blankets for a grave?" Ianto pondered, the kids all getting excited as Ton crouched to pull the mattresses out from under the bed.

"Do we have cardboard for the head stones? How do we make them?" Ton asked and Ianto smiled.

"I will go ask Dad, I think he might be more help there" Ianto said as he left and told the half asleep husband on the sofa. Jack's eyes lit up as he headed off to help.

Ianto knew he would have at least two hours of peace and he lay on the sofa with a sigh of pleasure, the plate of food for himself lovely.

Jack's squeals as he pretended to be scared of the spider cakes also telling him Jack was eating his fair share of the food.

Not a bad way to spend a rainy afternoon.

.

.

.

.

In answer to questions, it is a heavy humid heat that is impossible to escape except under a cold shower then comes the horror realisation that you must step back out. Not ideal for my medical conditions but I tell myself that this too shall pass.

Also, I loved Munsters as a kid. Adams Family and Little Rascals. As I have said before Ton is loosely based on my own mad ones, some of his ideas and comments are real from moments in time when I found myself biting the inside of my mouth.

I am glad my writing makes you laugh, I do try to keep it real. LOL

The fight continues xxx


	49. poking the dragon

"Love?" Ianto stepped aside to let Walter in and the young man headed for the sofa where he slumped with a look of total dejection.

"I just had the worst interview ever" Walter muttered, "She was all over me. Wanted pictures on my lap, wanted a kiss and when I pointed out the fact I don't do that sort of thing she got nasty. Started to complain that I was just a tease. It was horrible. I feel….sort of….icky."

"This the interview set up by the studio for the new season DVD release?" Ianto frowned as he settled and took Walter's hand for a gentle squeeze, "What do you want to do Walty Bum?"

Walter looked at his father with relief, "I just want to exist for a while. Is that OK?"

"Well, the kids are all vampires so if you can handle that I don't see why not. Might be quieter out in Stephen's room though" Ianto said softly as he rubbed the warm hand and then leaned over to kiss the knuckles like he had when Walter was a little boy, the motion something that made Walter's eyes start to fill with tears. He didn't know why he felt like this and he rose, shooting out to the flat where he sank onto Stephen's bed to stare at the ceiling.

People had been there in the room with them. This had happened right there with his own people sitting there talking, chatting with the others and ignoring Walter's discomfort. Walter knew he had said no several times, knew he had voiced his discomfort.

_Taddy will fix it._

Walter rolled to his side and soon fell asleep as the familiar warmth of home comforted him.

Inside there was a different kind of warmth called the Ianto Harkness-Jones Slow Burn and believe you me, you did not want to poke that dragon. Not at all. As he strode back and forth on his phone several things happened. The photographer downloaded all his photos from the shoot and by the time he had examined the first one all of them had been snatched through the servers. The CCTV footage from the hotel room also snatched. Some things were harder to get but one should always remember, dragons can travel in a Weyr and right now the pretty Japanese Water Dragon commonly Called Toshiko was also breathing fire as her fingers danced hard enough to almost spark on her keyboard.

Within two hours she had cell phone conversations that were active during the interview, anything overheard by them isolated out and CCTV, all photos, live footage as well as the conversation in the elevator as the woman and her entourage let commenting on Walter's taught butt.

Ianto let the phone drop from his ear and he took a deep cleansing breath before the next call he was about to make.

Ianto called Jack home from the Firehouse.


	50. now what?

Jack sat in stony silence, only a slight grimace as he watched Ianto's hands twist the tea towel tighter and tighter, his hushed tones giving way his upset.

Finally Jack asked, "And what does he want to do?"

"Right now he wants to exist. To be. I suggest we give him time to process and reflect. When he is ready he will come and talk. He might want to go over things several times, isolate things and examine them. He may never want to speak of it again. Right now my job is to be whoever and whatever he wants me to be. My only job right now is to support him and whatever action he decides upon regardless of how I personally feel." Ianto said then he looked up, "You however, are his Dad. You are expected to do whatever you feel correct for your role as our protector. Always, you have been my shelter. My strength. You want to scream and shot soothing. All I suggest is that you not infantile our child, give him the respect of an adult and move beside him, not without him."

Jack nodded and rose to go check on his son.

"One more thing Cariad" Ianto rose to face him, the gentle hand cupping his face heralding a soothing kiss, "We are Hoodlum. Walter must be the one to choose his path here. Be it legal or not. I want you to be ready to protect, I will be ready to support."

"I love you" Jack whispered, "I love our children and our boy is precious, our Walter Star. Don't worry love, I am going to keep my teeth locked together until he points out who to bite. But know something too, I don't care how old he is or what his strengths are. He is my child and I will skin someone alive before I let them harm him or his name."

"Good answer" Ianto grinned, "I'm going to call the parentals now, be ready for some fireworks. Taddy will go spare."

"And the studio?" Jack asked.

"I will wait for them to contact me. Their first question will be the most important. Will it be 'where is he?' or will it be 'Is he OK' and my response will be dependant on which one they choose, I will know their place in this."

"I want her career" Jack whispered as he kissed Ianto's forehead, "I want her charged."

"Really?" Ianto smiled gently, his soft features almost angelic, "I want her fucking head."


	51. Walter's choice

The studio did not call, instead they arrived in their sedans and dark glasses, suits and ties.

I am sure that Count Impula answering the door with his hair slicked back and teeth on display put them on the back foot for a moment, Eugene then standing behind his grandson with matching glare even more off-putting but there was a whispered 'Fuck me' when Ianto emerged from the kitchen in a three piece complete with time piece.

"Please, sit" Ianto demanded, watching Imp lean in to smell one's hair, "Imp. What have we discussed about personal space?"

"This is my personal space" Imp relied calmly, "They are in it!"

"then I suggest you retreat back and take the personal space to your Crypt oh Un-dead One" Ianto replied sagely and Imp considered, then grinned like the cute little man he is before pounding back to join the other children who were all watching movies in his room.

"Sorry. We have been discussing personal space and feelings as he was concerned for his brother's sour mood" Ianto said as he leaned back to look closely at the men, noting their confusion. "I see. You are not here because of the interview?"

"Yes. We just didn't think Walter would be so…forthright in his part in it" one said, "She has agreed not to publicise….."

His voice petered out as he watched Ianto's' face change, the blush deep and almost startling in its sudden appearance, Ianto breathing deeply as he struggled to remain calm, "She has agreed? She sexually assaults my son and agrees not to make a thing of it?"

"Pardon?"

Ianto looked at the one who was riffling though papers and sighed as his voice changed to the street chav for a moment before he corrected himself, "You da lawyer? Look, she was bladdered, she made moves, touched him and totally shamed him. You are supposed to protect him so protect him. If I have to call in the big guns it will get messy. Hoodlum kinda messy if you get what I mean. My husband is seething so he is not sitting in. He might get slightly stroke-like. We have enough evidence to bury her both professionally and personally, well unless her husband knows she is also sleeping with his brother that is"

"Shit"

"My Husband is the owner of Torchwood PI Services. We have more intel than MI6 and less morals. You fix this, immediately or I will and it will look bad on all fronts" Ianto rose to signal the end of the discussion, then turned as if sensing something.

Walter stood in the doorway in one of his Tad's old man dressing gowns.

"I want her to publically apologise for what she did. I want others to know they have a voice too, a right to say if they were treated wrong." Walter demanded, "Nobody should be made to feel like meat. Be it my pretty sister, or myself."

Ianto stayed silent as he watched his son straighten his shoulders and find a cause to sink his young teeth into.

Walter was righteous.

Like his Tad.


	52. slap down

As Ianto had thought, she did not play ball instead going on national TV and crying that he had made a pass at her and dehumanised her as a woman. The studio put out a declamatory answer calling her a foolish has-been preying on young men.

She responded with the threat of a tell-all interview.

Ianto leaned forward and canted his head, then made a call.

.

.

.

"It must have been terrible, to be touched like you were some sexual object. Almost like a whore or a sex slave on display" the woman said with genuine sorrow, "I can only imagine the shame and self-doubt something like this can bring."

"If it wasn't for my fans I don't think I could continue" Misty simpered as Diane leaned back and nodded, "I felt...violated. I felt dirty."

"I see. Well, like this?" Diane leaned back to show the wide screen behind her as picture after picture appeared of Misty's hand on Walter's arse, slow motion as each frame showed him slowly puling away with horror on his face, pushing at her hand. "I think, if we play the frame by frame fast enough he is saying 'No' to you right? Is this before or after he made you feel afraid?"

"Where did you get those" Misty spluttered.

"Actually, we do have audio. See the man in the background on the cell phone? The microphones on those puppies are so delicate, it picked up his exclamation and you know what? He doesn't just say no. He said stop several times too" Diane grinned as she enjoyed her work, "This shot of you in his lap with his arm out in surrender while you try to …lick his ear? He called for security there, didn't he … as everyone laughed. A favourite position isn't it? You see this one … this shot isn't Walter. This shot here is your brother-in-law right?"

Ianto sat watching with a morbid fascination as the woman seemed to all apart, her face collapsing as she saw the wide lens of Toshiko's camera catching her in the prettiest little frilly bra and panties in the lap of her husband's brother.

"Tell me Misty, did he abuse you too?" Diane addressed the camera "Young Walter has been a gentleman and refrained from making any statement except a plea for some time alone. If you are watching Walter Harkness-Jones, please know that we are all deeply ashamed that she is part of our profession and assure you that we are not all predators."

Walter leaned his head on his Dad's shoulder as his Tad squeezed his hand silently.

Walter knew this didn't fix the weird feeling, but it did make it easier to contain. Box up and section out from the other feelings.

This was not his fault, he could now see that too.


	53. Line time?

Walter watched his tad as he straightened a fresh tablecloth then sat to look at him in silent question.

"I don't want to go back yet"

"But you do want to go back in time?" Ianto canted his head, "I will support you no matter what. If you want to give up Hollywood and open a pie cart I would support you, your father would never be allowed to help cook but I would support you."

Walter smiled softly, "I love you Taddy."

"OK. Your sister?" Ianto sighed, the mad mare in question flying back from her Paris photo shoot that afternoon.

"She wants to spend some time with me too, we both want a few weeks off" Walter replied. "Can you swing that with the studio?"

"Don't worry love, I can swing anything in my besty heels, you know that" Ianto nodded, knowing the studio would be relieved to hear the star of their show would be back. He knew months could have been asked for, he would ask for one.

"Well. I don't know what to do now. I want to chill out but….I don't know." Walter shrugged.

Ianto considered, his hands flat on the table, "Stephen wants to see you, go spend a few days at his place? It will be the weekend then and maybe we can all take a run out to the cabins? If I get some school work for the Ton? Some silly family madness? Just me and Dad, Tonny and Imp?"

"Me and Babs?" Walter smiled, "Will seem weird without Fen but you are right, I can go see him at the base and stay a few nights. Thanks Tad."

"Don't be silly, you are my Walter. My lovely perfect Walter. I will always look out for you, now go check the dog hasn't been licked please? I was a bit nervous when Imp took the hair gel earlier and just realised there are more than humans in the Crypt today. Blood might be spilt."

Walter laughed softly, heading to his baby brother's room with glee to cuddle in and play vampires for the day as Ianto looked to the doorway where Idris was leaning.

"You heard?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to know what you want, just do or do not. Walter is done with it. Remind Skiddy to pick her up from the airport, you know it will give her a buzz to see her favourite weirdo"

Idris nodded as he disappeared again and Ianto looked back to the tablecloth, his finger tracing the flowers Bets have lovingly embroidered.

Line.


	54. Ianto's claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <[](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto was walking in from the garden and could hear Ton's voice, speeding up as he realised someone was in the house and he hadn't heard a doorbell.

"She touched his butt and squeezed it like it was a peach. You know, you check if it's ripe or not. Walter isn't a peach, he's a brother" Ton said with anger in his voice, "It's a bad touch, to touch someone and make them feel weird. Taddy always says that you need to tell if someone touches your bits. She doesn't have a Taddy to help her know what is bad? You are Heddlu, you are someone to trust, Daddy was Heddlu too. He says to tell if you are wronged."

Ianto entered the room to find Gwen sitting with a serious expression as she nodded to Ton's speech, Rhys looking around the room with interest.

"Hello guys, thirsty? I made some freshly squeezed orange juice" Ianto said as he relaxed and Gwen grinned happily as she rose, Rhys already heading for the kitchen.

"God, you know the way to please a man Toto." Rhys stalled out and then started to laugh at himself as Ianto snorted softly, his husband sitting at the kitchen table asleep.

"Cariad?" Ianto said softly as he shook him and Jack burst to his feet looking around with confusion then seeing Gwen.

"No! No, she didn't touch my butt!" he blurted and everyone froze, Ianto starting to giggle softly as Rhys frowned.

"Mate, why would me missus touch your butt?"

Jack looked ar Rhys with horror, "Ah…no. She never. No. Um, bad dream."

"We heard about Walter and were so bloody angry, wanted to see if he was OK" Rhys said as he sat and accepted a tall glass of juice, "H's a nice lad. Didn't need a bloody cougar sinking her claws in like that."

"Well so far Walter has stayed out of it. The studio did their part and things seem to be settling down. Hopefully he doesn't have to make a statement or go on record talking about it. He really shouldn't have to" Ianto agreed.

"Well, everyone will want to know the real story" Gwen sighed, "There will always be rumours otherwise."

As they were leaving Ianto slid a DVD into Gwen's hand and winked, her eyes widening as she slid it into her pocket and nodded.

Into was not going to have his son questioned, made to sit while he is asked questions that make him squirm with shame. No. This is not happening.

It was less than 24 hours before the CCTV footage showing the entire interview was leaked by a 'source' to the BBC. Everyone saw how polite and calm Walter was, how openly embarrassed he was and how rude she was.

By the time they were pulling out into the main road to head for the cabins the viewers were braying for blood.

No-one messed with their innocent lovable Piney.


	55. spawn

"You did what?" Walter asked with horror as Babs entered the cabin and flopped into the old comfy sofa bed.

"I told them I don't want to work anymore, not if we are not safe" she said as she looked around and then grinned as her Taddy came towards them with food, "Ah, I missed you Taddy, especially your foodage."

"Darling, you didn't stir things" Ianto scolded.

"I just said how I feel. I think we should all be able to" she replied primly.

"Gods" Walter flopped back.

"The entire interview was filmed and we have all seen it. I want assurances we will be better looked after by our handlers. Gods, if Skiddy had been there he would have cut her hands off. I told them that too."

"Well, that was true enough" Ianto nodded, looking around for Jack and then hearing screaming outside.

"Tad? Dad seems a bit slower out there than usual" Babs noted as she chose a biscuit.

"Ton has a new play he is preparing for and your poor father has to play four different parts" Ianto sighed, "The poor man is so tired each bedtime that he's snoring before I even finish my evening shutdown. Add Imp and his Vampire fix at the moment, Jack is still building crypt things with Ton for the little ones and I keep telling him to slow down."

"Talking about slowing down, how's the new job going?" Walter asked and Babs swung with surprise to look at her Tad with raised eyebrows.

"I have started working one day a week at Uncle Owen's hospital" Ianto explained to her, "Just for moral support for people who need a kind word."

Babs smiled as she relaxed, "Taddy you have so much niceness in you that you might be bad for Diabetics with your sweet…. oh gods, I didn't mean that!"

Ianto was laughing, "It's OK love. My diabetes is nothing compared to the things some have to live with. I'm not upset, I like the fact you never fuss."

Walter hummed around his piece of cake and hen cleared his mouth before saying, "Babs you never fuss, that's a different thing all together to my not fussing. I sometimes wonder if you even know how to."

"Don't' be stupid, I fuss on my babies!" she snapped and Walter rolled his eyes.

"Cold blooded lizards. Right. Your spawn!"

Babs started to rev up and soon they were arguing like typical children.

Ianto settled happily as another scream outside signalled a new game of leap frog.


	56. How old?

"Tad?"

Ianto looked up from the end of the pier where he sat with his feet in the water watching the children swimming. Ton had his water wings on and Ianto was in his togs so he could slide in if one got tired or panicked but the pool at home had both of them more than confident as Imp slid under to dive some more.

Walter removed his shoes and t-shirt to sit next to his Tad, looking like a young black Adonis in the warmth of the sun. Ianto again marvelled at how handsome he was. Something was still niggling and he waited to see what it was, his son wanting to talk.

"You know the boom operator at work, Curtis?" Walter asked and Ianto blinked with surprise as this was not the conversation he had expected.

Not yet.

"Handsome young buck" Ianto said softly, watching his feet swirl the water as his little son looked up at them from the bottom of the clear lake. A wee fishie.

"well…he invited me out for a movie or something ya know?" Walter seemed to be intently watching his little brother as well, "Like…I don't know if it's as friends or more. Ya know?"

"Maybe you need to be direct? Your mum was the one who pushed. Maybe you need to say to him that you like him and are happy to be friends but need to know if it might be something more because maybe you wouldn't mind that either" Ianto said after a while.

Walter glanced at his father, "And if it's something more?"

"You're 18, I met your Mum and loved her already. Two more years and you would be the age I married her." Ianto replied calmly, "You are not a child, I love you and will always infantile you. You are a man now, if you have feelings for someone and they seem to adore you like a god then they are welcome at my table."

Walter laughed softly as he leaned against his father, Imp now floating like a dead body as Ton dog paddled around him in slow circles.

"I don't want people to think I went and got a boyfriend because of the…thing" Walter finally said and Ianto held back a retort, counting in his head before answering.

"You already knew him. This is nobody's business but yours. If you have the talk and he is serious invite him to dinner. If he can survive a night of Harkness-Jones madness you know he's in" Ianto shrugged, "If he looks shocked or begs off you know this was just a curiosity."

Walter nodded as he agreed.

Tad always knew what to do.


	57. Curtis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Curtis was nervously waiting on the doorstep and Ianto smiled as he stepped aside to let him in, "Walter is in the cabin in the garden, Stephen's Room. Maybe you want a minute to de-stress from the trip here before the beasts attack."

Curtis smiled and silently held out the bottle of grape juice, the age old custom of bringing wine to the meal not forgotten and Ianto saw it. Curtis was another version of him. The polite nod, the clean well pressed suit and the gift. Holy hell. Walter had found himself a Taddy.

"How old are you Curtis?" Ianto couldn't help but ask.

"Twenty, I know I am older than him but not much and…"

"Jack is much older than me, our age gap doesn't matter either" Ianto hastened to assure him "I like having an older man to take a reins now and then. I get the impression you take charge when needed? Walter likes someone to make a decision when he is floundering."

"I can't imagine him doing that" Curtis smiled, "Walter is very….astute."

"Yes, he is. I always told him to move forward with confidence and people will think you know what you are doing" Ianto said as he decided he liked this man, "Go on. He's waiting nervously for you while no doubt reciting what he wants to say."

The door flew open as they reached it and Walter flew out, his face full of joy. Ianto watched Curtis light up as well, reaching for Walter's hands without even considering the man between them who was stepping back fast.

"Come on, did you find the place easily? I was precise enough with directions?" Walter sounded like Ianto and Ianto watched Curtis smile as he assured him that they were perfectly fine and he loved seeing the place lit up with all the old street lamps.

"Taddy is the Mayor, he had them put back. Apparently they are the original ones that were in storage" the door swung shut as Walter excitedly talked about one of his favourite subjects, the village.

Ianto turned to leave them to it as he heard Curtis softly agreeing with him.

He liked this man, Walter obviously was besotted with this man and he just hoped the others would be kind. Ton might react in any number of ways to someone trying to join with HIS Walter.

Oh boy.


	58. Ton's interegation

Ton started before they got to the table "And how long are you here for?"

"He is going to spend the night" Walter said firmly, "With me."

Ton's eyes widened as did Jack's but Imp was quick to join in, "Did you being PJs? We like PJs. Although, Ton sleeps neekid these days with the heat. Do you mind boy's bits flapping because there might be a bit of that. I like neekid times too."

"I think we should all be able to let our freak flags fly sometimes" Curtis said with a grin, "I hate being sticky hot trying to sleep too."

Ton nodded, "well as long as you don't flap it about in here. Taddy has a No Bits at the Table Policy."

Curtis started to snigger softly, then he looked down at his plate to hide his mirth, Ton continuing without looking up from his own plate he was filling his fork from, "I have fuzzy bits growing now too, do you have fuzzy bits? Taddy and Daddy do but Walter won't show me. Fen just laughs at me but he always laughs at me."

Walter's mouth fell open as Ianto watched Curtis consider his answer carefully, "Actually Ton, all men have fuzzy bits. It's sort of something that happens because of hormones and stuff. Some men shave it off or wax but I would be too scared of it hurting. Anyway, because my Dad is black my fuzzy bits are tight curls like his are."

Ton canted his head, "mine are sort of wavy. Really? They are not all the same?"

"Well, red heads would have red ones, blondes probably blonde too right? I mean, if our hair is curly our fuzzies would be curlier right? It's logical" Curtis explained and Ton smiled as he pointed his knife at him.

"You are right, you know I never thought about it like that. I never thought a red head might have red fuzzies. Barry is a red head. I won't ask him though, I know he doesn't show his fuzzies. He got a bit weird when I asked if his knob was covered or not. Did you know some are not?" Ton asked and Walter gave a groan of horror.

"Everyone is different Tonny, I guess that's what makes it fun to have friends. Learning things from one another, after all, I never knew you could wear socks on your hands"

Ton nodded sagely as he struggled to raise his fork with the bright green bed socks on.

He liked him.


	59. a gentleman in red

Ianto had made a noise in his throat and Ton had changed topic, something that had Curtis interested and as he sat on the edge of the bed he asked Walter about it.

"Tad controls us with clicks and grunts. Dad seems to be the most easily controlled but Ton responds to it too" Walter said as he flopped on his side, "I was bricking it when he started getting personal. Gods, he is so intense when he gets interested in a subject."

"I thought it was hilarious, especially the way Babs made that little squeally noise in her throat." Curtis said with a soft smile.

"That's becuase her own fuzzy bits might get asked about since she's blonde." Walter laughed and Curtis stalled.

"Shit. I forgot all about that, she's just…Babs ya know. I forgot she was…born differently than herself" Cutis snorted, "She has such intense eyes."

"Wait until you meet Monkey, you will be besotted, he is so gorgeous like an evil little cherub" Walter smiled, "Do you mind us sharing the bed? I mean, I didn't expect any rompey-pompey but I mean…ah…a cuddle might be nice."

Walter was blushing and Curtis grinned back, "When I said we can take our time, I meant it. A cuddle would be nice, I am all for that once my PJs are on. I loved Imp's teeth flying out across the table, especially the way your Tad caught them with that snap of the wrist."

"Happens most nights. We are waiting it out, he will tire of it soon enough. Next week he might be a dog or something" Walter shrugged.

Curtis came out in bright red PJs that made Walter's heart skip a beat, the handsome man smiling softly as he chose the same side of the bed Tad slept on and Walter rushed to the bathroom to change before emerging in his own dark blue PJs. He sipped between the covers to lie next to the man he knew he was in love with, maybe deeper than he should be so early on but then he also knew Curtis was just as nervous so he rolled to face him and smiled.

"Good night Cariad." He whispered, Curtis turning to him with a look of shock then he leaned in and gently kissed Walter, his whispered goodnight against Walter's cheek then he slid back and settled on his own pillow with a sigh. Soon he was asleep, exhausted from the drive and the nervousness.

Walter watched Curtis in the half light as his eyelids moved, dreaming.

Walter wondered if it was about him and then grinned, settling for his own dreams.


	60. sook

"No, get back in here!" Ianto scolded as Jack again edged towards the door with his robe still on.

"Just a drink."

"And a peek, and a knock, and a fall into the garden turning on the security lights, making Badger bark and the entire neighbourhood wake up to find you peeping-tomming on our son and his lover." Ianto sighed. "Neekid."

Jack swung to look at him, "Do you think they are? I mean… do you think he is…ah…with Walter…er…."

"Jack, at eighteen were you a virgin?"

Jack frowned, "That's different!"

"Stop it. I get the feeling they've not got that far yet. They are still finding their rhythm as a couple let alone sexually. No Cariad, there is no rompey-pompey out there. Both boys had PJs sat on the end of the bed and I think maybe a chaste kiss or gentle fondling." Ianto promised as Jack frowned and looked in the direction of the cabin again.

"I know we never needed the talk but…if Curtis needs a talk then you let me know" Jack growled, "I will let him know I am licensed to carry."

"Jack get over here or there will be no rompey-pompey here either" Ianto hissed "Don't you dare embarrass our son like that. Gods, trust him. Come here and see to me ya Twypsn."

"Maybe Owen needs to get him some birth control and…what. Stop laughing, what!" Jack spluttered.

"He has condoms, has had them since he was sixteen. He gets them from the cupboard in my Throne Room and I doubt he had ever used one. I think…between you and me I think he is a virgin OK? He only takes one and it's to keep them in date. He doesn't need birth control though, look I know you are a bit beside yourself but stop thinking you need to protect his delicate flower Cariad." Ianto giggled and Jack snorted.

"Well, you know what I mean!"

"I think it is sweet that you are this discombobulated, come here. You know Stephen had been boning Carrie for at least three months now?" Ianto teased, "He asked me for 'the talk' as he didn't want to be embarrassed."

"You? Why not me?"

"Because he wanted a serious discussion, not one of your spluttering lectures about being pure! Gods, you are such a hypocrite when it comes to them" Ianto laughed as he pulled Jack into his arms.

"They are just babies" Jack muttered as he nuzzled his beloved's throat, "Little babies."

Ianto's answer was a searing kiss that silenced Jack's complaints.


	61. Darth Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.cc/image/jo3u7u8fz/)

Jack spent the breakfast time staring at Curtis like he was trying to see some shame or leering or something and Walter knew Curtis was losing his sense of humour so when he rose to use the loo he leaned forward, "Stop it. You are glowering at him. Dad! Stop it!"

Jack blinked and then shrugged, "What?"

"Cariad, he might stab you under the table if you don't stop" Ianto agreed, "The poor lad has done nothing wrong. Gods, next you will be out sniffing the sheets or something. Stop it."

Curtis returned and sat with a strange look on his face, then he turned to Ianto "Imp is sitting on the loo with a Darth Vader mask on making the weird breathing noises. He told me to use the Throne Room?"

"Ah, I'll show you" Walter said, glaring at his Dad once more then led Curtis away explaining about the title for the back loo.

"Dad, you are being an arse" Ton said calmly, "He is a nice guy stop trying to be the alpha dog. He is already respectful to you and Tad, he is too scared to even hold Walter's hand. You would be like this for me too? Gods. I will never bring a girlfriend home if you are this scary!"

Ianto looked at Jack with a roll of his eyes to show he agreed and then Babs spoke up, "Maybe why Fen hasn't brought Carrie home to meet us? She is so delicate and sweet you would scare her away"

"Would not!" Jack spluttered then considered turning to Ianto, "would I?"

"I love you and one of the reasons I love you is your fierce love of our babies." Ianto soothed, "You are a wonderfully protective father and I had no doubt you will kill for them without a second thought. OK?"

Jack nodded and settled back, watching the two return with nervous glances at one another.

"Well Curtis, you know anything about ride-on mowers? Mine blew up so I am going to go get a new one. Want to come shopping with us?"

Cutis nodded happily and Walter looked at his Tad with gratitude knowing there had been loving words between parentals.

Ton chewed as he considered things.

Darth Vader wandered past muttering as he was followed by Badger wearing a red bandana today.

Seems the Vampire Transport was about to become the Imperial Transporter.


	62. Jack has to adjust

Jack watched Curtis laugh as he and Ton pretended to be racing stationary lawnmowers, Walter doing a silly commentary as he declared them to be neck and neck constantly.

Ianto watched Jack as he considered things, trying to sort out his feelings as he finally had to admit his son was grown. Funny really, Ianto thought he would be the one who had a problem but it was kind of sweet to see Jack loved their son so much.

Curtis was attentive, caring and loved kids. It was a huge tick when Ton fell over and hurt his hand, Curtis there before Jack to gather him into a hug like he was Impy size as he blew on it and kissed it better. Ianto watched Jack consider things more and smile as he clapped Curtis on the shoulder and called him Son.

Ianto was not sure what Curtis thought of the weird family dynamics with Monkey wandering in and out neekid, the twins doing the same (clothed thanks) as Bethy called out to 'Wifey' for another drink. He seemed OK with it all, laughing as he let a child clamber into his lap to beg a story.

Jack noticed too, seeing Walter's pride in his choice of partner. Jack hoped it would be a forever thing but knew young love is fickle and if and when things fell apart he knew Walter would never forget his first love. Jack knew it was important to Walter and his future memories of this momentous time in his life that his fathers showed faith in his choices of how to live his life.

By the time the weekend was over and Curtis was hugging Ton as he promised to come again for more time together Ianto knew by the look of adoration on his son's face that this was real. He was in love with this man who hopefully felt the same, if their shares glances were anything to go by there had definitely been some heavy petting.

Babs turned to Bethy as the car drove out of sight "I never thought, my brothers might marry before us. What a shocking thought. I can't be matron of honour is we are not wed, right?"

"Don't be a tool" Bethy said calmly, used to her mad mare of a 'wife' and she pointed to herself, "I would need a pre-nup first. You know I need a promise of a limit on lizards at any one time in the house! Besides, you've not even asked me yet, not even a bloody ring. Do I have to do everything in this relationship?"

The two girls argued as they walked back into the house and Ianto shook his head with wonder as Babs bemoaned the fact it had to be rings when matching tiaras would be so high class. This led to the old argument of matching tattoos that had Ton rushing after them with glee.

"I always wondered what it felt like" Jack said as he slid his arm around Ianto, "A tattoo."

"Hurts like a bee sting but you can't get away" Ianto laughed, "I chose a bad spot for my wee dragon."

"Hush, I love it"


	63. a sad surprise

Ianto was in his study looking over some articles Owen had sent him when Walter entered looking paler than usual and he slid into the chair he liked best, drawing his legs up to hug them. Even as a small child this was a tell-tale sign of distress that had Ianto closing the laptop and watching for him to speak, then realising he wanted a prod.

"What's wrong Walty-bum?" Ianto held back on asking if it was Curtis.

"Grandpa Hallett has died"

Ianto took a deep breath and looked at his son's downturned mouth, "You want to go to the funeral?"

"I….yes. I mean…he was my mum's father. I should, right?" he looked at Ianto with that childlike wide-eyed hope and Ianto smiled as he nodded.

"You won't know many there, you've never met the whole family. I barely knew them either. Maybe we should both go, after all she was my wife and for all the good and bad that happened he is blood to you. I will ask Idris if Martha is going, he will probably take her so we can all travel together" Ianto knew he had comforted his son as Walter relaxed, nodding.

"I forget that. Aunty Martha is family. Funny, I think of her as Uncle Idris' family, but she's my second cousin right?" Walter smiled "They will go with us? I would like that. Uncle Idris can drive us."

"I met your mum through her" Ianto smiled, "Two beautiful young fillies out on the town and wow, I was like a moth to a flame. Then I found we had classes together and it was all over rover. Your mother always said I was like a little puppy at the pound she couldn't bear to leave behind."

"I don't want to sit up front…I mean…everyone will look at me and wonder who I am" Walter was backing down now.

"Don't' be a numpty. You are Walter Hallett Harkness-Jones. They will all recognise you from the show ya pillock!" Ianto laughed, "Hattie will be so proud of you there to show respect, her only grandchild. Come on, we better sort our suits out then, can't go looking like nobody loves us."

Walter smiled as he followed his father out to choose matching ties.

As if nobody loved him indeed, he knew come hell or high water his Tad loved him to the moon and back and all the spaces in-between.

He had made him a star in that space after all.


	64. I am who I am

They arrived in the middle of the people filling in which was good, Walter wanting to just blend in and Ianto knew he was the odd man out with his pale skin in a sea of brown so he let his son choose their seats.

Hattie stood to speak and saw them, her face changing as she took a breath and then told everyone about their greatest joy.

"We lost our children and no one should ever burry their children but we took comfort in the fact Lisa gave us a handsome grandson. He was so proud of Walt. Walter never forgot us and each time the show went to DVD he would give his grandpa a copy. Harold loved the bloopers in the special features the most, listening to Walter laughing when they fudged their lines. Our daughter's laugh. His laugh. He would laugh as well, pointing at the screen and the handsome boy showing his beautiful smile. I know that whatever happens we can thank our lucky stars for Walter." She took a moment and Ianto squeezed Walter's hand as he leaned against him. Then she said "And Ianto. We thank you as well, for your heart, your kind words and forgiveness. For allowing us into Walter's life. It was Harold's greatest pride the day Walter won that award on the TV. You all looked so dapper."

Ianto smiled and nodded to her as many people swung to stare at someone they knew, more than one whispering to a colleague about the man who sat ramrod straight in a three piece suit and midnight blue tie.

As they left the church Ianto felt a hand snake around his arm to hook him back and he turned to fins Lisa's cousin Warrick looking intently at him "It is you. Toto. Holy shit. You've barely aged a bloody day. What is your secret?"

Walter had been walking over and stepped between the two men as Warrick's eyes widened with recognition, "My Tad has a heart so huge he ages slower. No secret there."

"You're Piney."

Walter canted his head, "I am Walter Hallett Harkness-Jones. You are cousin Warrick who punched my Tad at the wedding because you thought he was white trash. I saw a photo of you soon after with the cloth to your broken nose. Tad can still head-butt like a motherfucker so I suggest you step back a bit. I'm Hoodlum too."

Warrick blinked and then roared with mirth as he put his hands up in surrender, Ianto puffing with pride as Walter was the one to stand for him for a change.

Gods, he was a handsome man.


	65. the dreaded talk

Walter flopped into his chair and Ianto looked up, "Hello love. I thought you were at your place for the week."

"Yeah, just need some advice and didn't want it on the phone" Walter sighed making Ianto close his laptop and settle back to show he had his full attention.

"Anything. You can talk to me about anything love."

"The studio wants me to cut my dreads off"

Ianto blinked, trying not to show his mirth as the sex talk again slid past, "OK. And how do you feel about that? You like your hair."

"Yeah but it is getting heavy" Walter shrugged, "I mean… it's a lot of work and I can always get more on as extensions right? I mean, Babs changes hers all the time, is it different for a boy?"

"Not at all" Ianto assured him, "If you want to go for clean cut, go for clean cut. I assume it's for flashbacks?"

"Yeah" Walter knew his father would know the reason, "I didn't think of that. For the end of this season there are some flash backs. Of course, I didn't have these for the first four seasons, just theses last ones. Shit. Might be nice to have short hair again."

"Like Curtis?"

Walter shrugged and looked at his father for a moment or two before saying softly, "More than half the men at the funeral had them. I felt… plain all of a sudden. I mean, when I got them I felt cool, then they grew past my shoulders and started being a chore but I kept them going as they were a signature look."

"Well, that's the thing with signature looks. Once everyone had the same they are not exactly signature anymore" Ianto nodded, "I did love you clean cut, you know a gentleman is always well kept and you do achieve that even with dreads. I promise I will not cry although I will want some for me memory box."

"Oh Tad, you and your memory box" Walter grinned, his mind made up and Ianto rose to hug him, "And by the way. Stop worrying about that other thing, Skidmark already gave me the run down ages ago."

Ianto nodded then whispered back "But not all of us do it standing up."

Walter's roar of laughter filled the house and Ton answered with a scream of glee as he realised Walter was there.

Ianto watched his sons embrace and knew he had nothing to worry about.

Walter knew his own mind.


	66. a gentleman

Walter looked so….adult.

Ianto knew he was staring as his son talked to Jack but he couldn't even seem to blink as the handsome man who was laughing with Jack and flashing matching pearly whites resembled his little Walty Bum.

Curtis stepped in beside him "Handsome isn't he. Doesn't even see it. Every time I tell him so he blushes and tells me to stop it. I can't stop looking at him, I loved the dreads but WOW, look at him. I really feel like I'm punching above my weight now."

"He really wants to be invested in you" Ianto replied "I hope you realise you are not just his first love, he hopes you are his forever one. You hurt him and that handsome man there in the blue shirt will shoot you."

"Don't you worry he is my top priority. We are going to my parent's farm this weekend for my sister's birthday. If they say something wrong of show any sign of disapproval I am going to lose my shit." Curtis sighed.

"Walter's mother walked away from her family when they said they didn't want a white man in their bloodline" Ianto said and Curtis swung to look at him with horror, "Walter knows the pain of that. He will try his damnedest to please them."

"I do not doubt his ability to be a good man, I know he is a good man. He's my man" Curtis said with emphasis making Ianto smile with satisfaction.

He'll do.

Walter came over with that open smile, accepting Curtis' hug as they talked animatedly then he turned to Ianto, "Last scenes and then I am done bar call-back for voiceovers. Curtis and I are going to take a few weeks off and I was wondering if I could use the cabin after next week?"

Ianto nodded, apprehensive but knowing he couldn't hold onto him forever.

Besides, how would Walter ever know his own mind if he didn't give him the freedom to have one of his own? He was going on 19 for Godsake.

Ianto wondered if it was the end of an era.

Walter was a man.


	67. Cherry

Ianto still remembered the moment of impact, will always hear that gasp from Lisa a second beforehand as they both watched the incoming car swipe the vehicle in front and he remembers her hand grabbing for his arm as the car headed for them.

One moment that stretched almost into eternity.

But not quite.

The city car, a good sturdy saloon she scoffed at had saved him. Had saved Walter even as it had been unable to save her. Ianto remembers the sound of the metal crunching, grinding and the screaming of the car as it died.

Ianto reached down and rubbed his knee absently as he stared at the covered vehicle, the car cover covered in dust and grime from years of neglect, then folded where it had been removed from time to time for a service the only proof the vehicle underneath was not forgotten.

Ianto sighed as he reached out, hooking the canvas and folding carefully not wanting anything on his suit. The red hood appeared and he found himself smiling. This car had been at home, locked safely in the garage as it was the 'Weekender' and it had sat for months before he had been able to remove the climbing gear from the back and insert the safety straps for the baby carrier.

Yeah, Ianto still remembered going to the tow yard too. A cane to help him over the mud as his knee screamed to match his heart. The mangled heap waiting with her roof torn off by the jaws of life like a cheap parody of this one.

Ianto looked at his convertible Austin Martin and whispered, "Hello love."

She seemed to be smiling, waiting so patiently all this time. So many years, so many children and apart from the trips to the garage for her yearly warrant of fitness she had sat waiting like a good lover. Cherry Red. Ianto opened the door and slid inside, pushing the button to fold back the roof. He then sat for a while just….just…. being himself.

The kids were all at school or preschool, no Mayoral duties and not the day for the hospital. Shockingly, Ianto found himself with a free day and he decided it was time to do something he had not done in so long he might have forgotten how. Ianto drove her out into the sunlight and felt a stab of love for his daughter as he knew it was her loving hands that had buffed and polished Cherry like she did all the vehicles in her crèche as she called it. Ianto purred down the road with several people turning to watch their lovely man grin like a teenager as he settled back and let her move towards the open road.

As Cherry roared along the highway Ianto felt it, somewhere in his gut he felt it.

Ianto flew.

And lived.


	68. swans right?

It was almost lunchtime and Jack wondered if he should see if Ianto wanted anything. Maybe they could have a little picnic out in the pagoda? Jack was kneeling as he weeded the garden and he heard the deep purr of an expensive motor coming up behind him so he racked his brain as he tried to work out if there were any arrivals today. Connor had said it was a quiet week, maybe a walk-in?

Jack turned and watched the door swing open, a couple of Brogues appear that were familiar and then Ianto rose from the seat to look over the door at him with a grin, "Hey Honey, I'm home!"

"Wow, is that Cherry?" Jack rose and wiped his hands on his pants as he looked at her, "You been for a joyride?"

"Yeah but I forgot something, I need a wingman."

"I'll just clean up and put clean pants on, her white leather would never forgive garden dirt" Jack rushed inside as Ianto leant against the bonnet to wait, his head tipped back to enjoy the warmth of the sun.

Jack came out and stopped, looking at the handsome sight before him, like something out of a fashion catalogue. He looked so fuckable Jack was left dry mouthed. Then he looked at him, rolling his head to lock eyes with a soft smile, he looked right at him. Right into his soul and it felt so nice to be seen. Ianto's eyes crinkling at the corners as his smile went softer, "Are you ready Cariad?"

"For you Tiger, I am ready for anything" Jack said as he walked around to the passenger seat, slipping into the car and running his hands gently on the calf leather. "I never thought you would have calf leather, it's a wonder Babs didn't hang draw and quarter you for such a barbaric thing."

Ianto laughed as he patted the wheel, "But it's Cherry, she must have the best, right sweetie?"

Jack laughed as well, watching Ianto as he roared back out into the world, taking him along for the ride and wherever they were going Jack had been truthing. He would be ready for anything.

Anything Ianto needed.


	69. looking forward

Ianto pulled off the road and went up a side road to an old beaten looking shack.

Jack looked at it with silent interest as Ianto drummed his fingers on the wheel. He glanced at Jack, "This is all one parcel. This house, the fields from that gorse hedge over there down to the river and the field beyond. This entire lot is for sale."

Jack looked at him with new interest, waiting to see what he wanted.

Ianto got out and they walked to the shack, going into look around at the little one room house. It had obviously been a shepherd's shack for when stock was being shifted, the cot in one corner old but sturdy. Ianto walked over and Jack watched as a blanket from the car was spread over the matress, then Ianto sat on it.

"It would take time, money and other things we have plenty of but I can see us here, can't you?" Ianto said softly, "I always wanted to design my own house, have several blueprints already. Two stories, a sweeping staircase or maybe a spiral one…think about it. Babs is not a child anymore, not really. Connor loves the Chalets as his own and really, we do nothing but potter around like old farts. The cabins are nice but so far and the kids are busy with their own lives. Imagine, our own place here just far enough out. Week days at the Chalets for Imp and Ton's schooling then here at the weekends. A few animals running around and a shed out back for you pottering and woodworking?"

Jack grinned as he sat on the bed, "Our own love nest?"

Ianto giggled, then turned to him, "I always thought I would build the home my heart would reside in. I want to build it for you. My love. I want to be here with you, a skylight so we can see the stars in bed at night. We came here for the stars in the first place, remember? Our children are stars now, so much happiness. So much joy you bring me. My Cariad."

Jack silenced him with a kiss, hoping the bed would be strong enough but certain that if he bottomed he would cushion their fall if it gave way. Jack made love to his husband, enjoying the power Ianto gave him while he wantonly cried out with lust as he rode Jack. Jack knew he would always see stars with this man.

Always.

.

.

.

.

69, you know that means the end of this part….not the series. Don't you worry …. Ianto had plenty of life in him yet and good lord….speaking of life he-he have patience. The next segment shall come.


	70. spoilers

So, Ianto's dream house is nearing completion and soon they move in. A few changes and compromises have been made, what else will Ianto have to accept, overlook and let go of? At least we know Jack is there all the way to help him with his journey as he realises this house is more than he thought it was … for both of them.

Jack has been doing more than just watching … his Best Boy and him are handy with a hammer too right?

Come on, the next instalment is now running…. And it's gonna be a doozy.

The House that Jack Built


End file.
